Of Black and Red Roses II
by Yuuna Arashi
Summary: Sequel to Of Black and Red Roses. Now that Haruhi is betrothed to Takashi, will there be more challenges up ahead in their future? Will they be able to get that happy ending? Or will things meddle with their relationship once again? Read on to find out and oh, sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; the rights go solely to Bisco Hatori-sama. I, however, do own the plot of this story and if it is in some way similar to yours, it is merely a coincidence. Also, this story, unlike its prequel, will be rated M for its future maturity content. Do not say I did not warn you. On another note, if you have not read the _prequel_ , I suggest you go do that first; otherwise some of the things in this story will not make sense.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A New Start**

 _Time skip to four months later…_

It was currently spring where Haruhi was residing. Everything was rather different here than in Japan, and it took quite some time getting used to accommodate things around. Haruhi was constantly improving her day-to-day conversation in a foreign language thanks to Takashi – who happened to score the highest mark in English class amongst his peers since it happened to, surprisingly, be one of his best subjects.

Speaking of Takashi, he made a decision to go to America with Haruhi; part of his reasoning was to broaden his knowledge thus expanding his horizon of the world as well as to undertake training to become the next head of the Morinozuka family. His father, Morinozuka Akira, deemed him more than ready to inherit the family's business, and had also requested him to oversee the family's dojo branch located at the vicinity of where they were living during their stay in America. Takashi had also taken a one year course under Theory and Philosophy of Law in the same university as Haruhi, he might as well take the chance to study together in America. There was also another important and crucial reason why he was now with Haruhi in the states – it was to protect her from a certain individual. Even though they were at the other side of the world right now, Takashi knew he must not let his guard down; who knew what could have happened if he did. Haruhi has become one of the most important people in his life, the one he will wake up next to in bed every morning, the reason for his very being and his existence, and he was not about to let anything to happen to her, not under his care.

As agreed through a mutual understanding and (long hours of) negotiation, they have been living together in an "apartment" located near Haruhi's university. When they first moved in, Haruhi thought that it would be like the normal type of apartment, like the ones that had just enough room to accommodate their everyday life, but she was sorely mistaken. The minute she stepped into it, she was overwhelmed with its interior design and the apartment as a whole. One unit was big enough for a family of six to live in. _Six_. Additionally, the _semi-luxurious_ apartment – which followed a modest contemporary theme – was 70% furnished, the only thing they needed to get was groceries as well as other necessities. This was no apartment; it was more of a condominium! Sometimes, she wondered if she could ever be accustomed to this sort of lavish lifestyle even if she was now betrothed to the love of her life.

 _Oh yes, betrothed._

As for the rest of the host club, much to her huge surprise, they decided to tag along as well. They took a flight to the US the next week after Haruhi and Takashi flew off. She was definitely caught off guard when she opened the door to her apartment one day and saw the rest of the host club, standing there at the doorway with grins on their handsome faces, greeting her in fluent English as if it was the norm (" _Hi! We'll be your new neighbors from now on! It's great to finally meet you!_ "). Due to her shock, she actually slammed the door shut in their faces while staring at Takashi – who was in the middle of assembling their furniture – like a fish out of water. Then they came barging in and made themselves at home like it was second to nature. All Haruhi could do was stare at them, with a dumbfounded expression plastered across her lovely features. As for Takashi, he knew this was about to happen, he just did not expect it to happen so soon.

So, what _was_ the reason why the whole host club decided to just suddenly travel to the other side of the world _and_ live in the _same_ apartment building where she and Takashi currently resided? They told her that, since one day they had to _eventually_ go abroad to study, they thought that, hey, why not go now when the opportunity landed itself in the palm of their hands? So they literally took that chance and flew over to the US on an early flight the very next week after the lovebirds. Additionally, there were several empty vacancies at Haruhi's apartment building, so they _decided_ that they should live under the same roof. Although, Haruhi had an inkling feeling that Tamaki had convinced the rest of the host club about the idea of living together under one roof and Kyouya would make that idea more concrete.

In any case, she can now reluctantly say goodbye to her year of peaceful life in America, because if the host club was present, there was bound to be chaos following close behind. Maybe she can convince Takashi to run away and live somewhere else together… _Ah_ , the idea itself was really tempting. However, she had a feeling that no matter where they hide, the rest would probably be able to find them sooner or later; they are _the_ host club after all. She already felt bad about the idea of leaving Mitsukuni behind; the guilt was eating her alive, so she forgo the 'Run Away from the Host Club' plan. Besides, she didn't exactly come here to have fun; she came here to get through that special scholarship.

Right before they flew to the US four months ago though, both families had reached an agreement and decided that, by the time they both returned from their studies abroad, an official engagement party will be held for the both of them. Of course, becoming a fiancée to a bachelor from one of Tokyo's elite families, this would mean their relationship would, one day, go public. You can bet that Haruhi wasn't quite ready for that yet, but if Takashi was by her side, she believed that she can overcome anything. This also meant that, when their relationship goes public once they made the official announcement of their engagement, everyone (from Ouran Gakuen) would know that Haruhi was in fact, a girl – in which everyone actually knew already.

How did they know? Well, everything will be unfolded in due time. Let us go back to the present day instead.

* * *

Haruhi woke up early as per usual although she didn't have any classes to attend to during the weekend. She slowly rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand, trying her might to get rid of the morning drowsiness. She was still lying in the comforts of her bed, gazing out the window to look at the morning sky that was just about to start its day, with its splashes of orange and blue hues. Groggily, she sat up in her bed while tucking a stray hair behind her ear, which was getting in her face.

Over the past four months of her stay in America, she let her hair grow to its current length that reached just above her shoulders and this accentuated the feminine features of her delicate face. For once she was thinking of starting to embrace her feminine side, solely doing it for Takashi, even though the idea itself was starting to embarrass her to death. If the twins found out her current train of thought, they would definitely take that opportunity to dress her up in more feminine clothes, saying that they were actually doing her a favor. Haruhi shuddered at the mere thought of it.

 _I wonder if Takashi's already awake_ , she thought quietly, hazy brown eyes still gazing out the window. They may live together in the same apartment unit, but they were sleeping in different rooms. Takashi was an honorable Morinozuka man after all. Only on rare occasions, such as a stormy night, do they sleep together in the same room (and whenever this happened, Haruhi would quietly enter his room and climbed in his bed, and Takashi would just welcome her with opened arms – except for that one time when _all_ of the men of the host club happened to be out of the apartment while Haruhi was the only one left and a storm decided to waltz through… but that's a story for another time). After contemplating several things in her mind, Haruhi decided to take a shower and start preparing breakfast for everyone (apparently, none of them knew how to cook, except for Takashi. So she took it upon herself to cook for everyone, just because it couldn't be helped.).

Just as she was about to head to the bathroom located outside her room, she stopped short in her tracks, temporarily frozen on the spot. Takashi just came out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel around his waist – which was dangerously low in Haruhi's opinion – with water dripping along the contours of his tall and lean physique. His raven black hair glistened as water droplets hit the sunlight whenever he turned his head. Although Haruhi _should_ be accustomed to this view by now because Takashi is her fiancé and she probably had seen him in his semi naked glory most of the time, she wasn't. She couldn't help the way her face would start to flush at the mere sight of him or how her heart would start to race whenever her mind decided to conjure up… _certain images_. So she had to forcefully look away and avert her eyes downwards, praying silently that Takashi would not notice of her current struggles and continued her short journey to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, he _did_ notice. This was Morinozuka Takashi after all. He sensed these things like it was second nature to him. Either that or he was now closely attuned to Haruhi's change in behavior.

A corner of his lips had upturned into a mischievous little smile as he watched his lover with steely gray eyes. He approached her quietly and knew that Haruhi could clearly hear the rustle of his feet against the carpet as he made his way to her; he knew she was acutely aware of his presence, knew she was very much _affected_ by it. When Takashi stopped in front of her and purposely blocked her path, Haruhi had no choice but to abruptly stop in her tracks as well. She didn't understand why she was so greatly affected by him at first, but it happened after they were bound by the promise ring Takashi gave to her a while back (and soon after that, Haruhi noticed _everything_ Takashi does without fail).

"Ohayō Haru," Takashi murmured with a crooked smile plastered on his handsome face. His right palm cupped the side of her face as his thumb gently glided itself across her cheekbone. His ashen eyes softened as Haruhi leaned into his touch. "Slept well?"

Haruhi hummed and nodded in reply, eyes still casted downwards. She was feeling extremely distracted with Takashi being this close to her. She fluttered her eyes closed and unconsciously let out a sigh of contentment when Takashi swept his right thumb along her bottom lip which in turn, caused him to lift her head just slightly as he leaned down all the way towards her, in order to place a tender kiss onto her lips; his other hand snaking its way around her waist as he pulled her closer. Haruhi interlaced her fingers behind the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss he administered, feeling blissful with his morning affection towards her. Kisses had become a frequent thing between them because Takashi couldn't get enough of Haruhi and her lips and he wouldn't stop administering them to her unless Haruhi told him to.

Just then, Haruhi's stomach decided to let out a growl. Takashi pulled back slightly to look at her, he chuckled at the way her face flushed from embarrassment. "Looks like my Haru needs breakfast," he laughed a little when Haruhi smacked his arm. "Why don't we go get some breakfast at the patisserie cafe down the block after you finished your shower?" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and the little action caused Haruhi to blush a soft pink; every little thing he does to her would affect her one way or another.

"Okay…" she replied with a smile that she always reserved for Takashi. "How about the others though? You know they can barely cook without setting the kitchen on fire." Haruhi shuddered at a memory she just remembered.

"Well, we can always buy food for them later. Either that or they can always go out to eat. There's dozens of restaurants in the vicinity, they'll think of something." Takashi said with a small affectionate smile as he clasped her small hand in his. "Now go take your shower, we should leave before the others have awakened."

Haruhi laughed at his reply and seeing the determination look on his face, "Are you trying to monopolize me all to yourself, Taka?"

"Of course, you _are_ my betrothed after all," he murmured and kissed the back of both her knuckles tenderly which made Haruhi flushed endearingly because of this man. "What man wouldn't try to monopolize his beloved?" He gazed at her with affection filled eyes.

Haruhi couldn't utter a single response, as this side of Takashi never failed to make her speechless. Who knew he was a romantic at heart? Deep down, she knew of course, she knew for a fact that Takashi was always a romantic. Nevertheless, she loved this side of him with all her heart. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek as a reply before going into the bathroom. Takashi watched as she entered before going back to his room to get ready for their breakfast date.

* * *

By the time they went out of the apartment, the others were still sleeping like babies. Takashi interlaced his fingers with Haruhi as they walked down the block to the patisserie they often went to, while keeping their conversation light about everything and nothing in particular. Even in America, Takashi still managed to turn women's heads in his direction due to his tall physique and his handsome features, and because of this, Haruhi would always feel a little irritated at the attention her fiancé was getting (even though it was unintentional) and with that irritation, came her insecurities. Sensing negative vibes from his petite beloved, Takashi would always assure her, in his own way, that she was _the_ only one for him. Haruhi knew she was foolish to think something of the sort but little did she know that, she was also turning the men's attentions in her direction and Takashi was trying his best to control the urge to pummel those men to the ground with his fists as they were ogling her with hungry, wolfish eyes. Whenever this occurred, he would always – without fail – placed his hand on her waist innocently (read: possessively) to ward off unwanted men and Haruhi would only think of that as his way of showing affection.

There were only a handful of customers when they arrived at the patisserie, since the day was still too early. They chose a table at the patio and made an order once the usual waitress who served them came by. Their orders arrived about ten minutes later and they took their time to enjoy the food. A gentle morning breeze blew by causing Haruhi's hair to slightly dance with the wind and by reflex, Takashi leaned over towards her and tucked the stray hair behind her ear; his fingers lingering there a little too long causing Haruhi to blush a soft pink. The moment was caught by a couple of customers who were sitting inside the shop, their eyes staring dreamily at the couple sitting at the patio. If Renge and the other girls were here, they would most probably scream 'moe!' at the top of their lungs having to witness such a beautiful and rare moment.

"I just realized it's been four months since we've come here," Haruhi started while stirring the contents of her teacup. "Time seems to move fast, don't you think so Taka?"

Takashi nodded in reply as he sipped his tea. "Time seems to move too quickly whenever I'm with you, Haruhi…" he murmured behind his teacup, his affectionate gaze lingering in Haruhi's direction.

Haruhi cleared her throat, trying hard not to flush from Takashi's remark and hid her face behind her teacup. "What do you want to do after this?" she asked, wanting to change the subject because the way Takashi was looking at her right now was making her temperature rise. She tried to hide the way she feels by being nonchalant.

Takashi inwardly chuckled seeing his beloved's reaction, "I was thinking of dropping by the dojo, it'll just be a regular check, wouldn't take too long."

The mentioned of the word 'dojo' resulted in a slight change in Haruhi's expression, it almost… _darkened_. It was as if something at the dojo did not sit well with her. However, it was quickly masked away. Takashi noticed this of course, so he took Haruhi's hand in his, quietly assuring her that everything would be fine. "Accompany me?" he asked, to which she only nodded in response. There was a flash of a wicked smile that crossed her lovely features. Takashi thought he was imagining it, and decided to just ignore it. He knew better than to question her about it, he would find out soon enough anyways.

* * *

The dojo was only a 30-minute walk away from the patisserie they frequented to, so it was in no time that they arrived at their destination. Takashi could hear the diligent sounds of the morning practice session commencing as they neared the entrance to the dojo. He could also detect Haruhi's sudden change in demeanor – he knew why of course, he just hoped 'it' wasn't going to happen again today. 'It' was also the main reason why Haruhi was in her demon mode and just as they were about to enter the premises of the dojo, they were assaulted with a loud, piercing voice calling out Takashi's name. Takashi immediately schooled his features into his usual stoic self and held Haruhi's hand a little tighter.

"MORI!" the voice called out affectionately, clearly whoever it was, was really excited to see him.

Takashi could feel waves of agitation emitting from his petite fiancée, and he couldn't exactly fault her for it because he too was a little irritated with this unwanted attention. However, he was raised to respect women by his parents and the host club's teachings on treating women the right way had somehow stuck to him. So, no matter how much he wanted to fend off this annoying woman – who happened to be one of the students at the dojo – by telling her that he already has a fiancée, she would not leave him alone though, instead, she accused him of being a liar.

Haruhi, of course, had never met this woman before and had never met her whenever she went to the dojo with Takashi. She only knew of this from Takashi, who at that time could not, for the love of God, handle it anymore because that woman never left him alone despite countless of rejections from Takashi. Initially, he did not wish to inform Haruhi about this matter, but he chose to be honest with her in the end, because really, what was the point of keeping this matter from her? He would only bring dishonor to himself if he was withholding things from her; there should always be trust and honesty in a relationship – that was what Takashi believed in.

"Mori! I've missed y— who's _this_ woman?" the couple was greeted by a (rather rude) young Japanese woman, who was a head taller than Haruhi. Said woman lifted her eyebrow and eyed Haruhi from top to bottom with a disdain look on her face, and Haruhi saw the jealousy in her eyes as the woman took note of their intertwined hands.

 _It's time to crush this imbecile of a woman,_ Haruhi thought wickedly. Just then, a slight shiver went up Takashi's spine – he knew things were about to get pretty serious at any given moment now.

" _I am Takashi's_ _ **fiancée**_ _,_ " Haruhi replied with a smile that did not really reach her eyes, while putting an emphasis on her role in Takashi's life.

" _Fiancée?!_ " the woman scoffed and turned towards Takashi, "Mori, you're kidding with me, aren't you? _This_ woman is your fiancée?"

"Kaede-san, please be respectful when you talk to my fiancée." Takashi said with a slight warning in his tone. She could be rude with him all she wanted, but if she was rude to Haruhi, that was a different matter altogether.

He started to walk inside the building with Haruhi by his side, to see the sensei of this dojo. However, Kaede was being a rather difficult woman. She blocked their path and reached out her hand to touch Takashi's arm, to demand an explanation about his 'blatant lie'. Haruhi, who had had enough with the whole ordeal, suddenly stepped in front of Takashi and slapped Kaede's hand away, until the slap seemed to echo around them. Both Takashi and Kaede were stunned, although the look of surprise on Takashi's face was so minute, people would have to observe him more closely to be able to see it.

This was one of the very first times that Takashi had witnessed Haruhi's open jealousy. She would usually hide it well, especially from him. He was, to put it simply, _in awe_.

Haruhi remains cold and expressionless, her lips in a tight line, until-

" _You have the nerve to touch what's_ _ **mine**_ _, onna_." Haruhi calmly remarked and yet, her fierce brown eyes glowered at Kaede, who – out of shock – took a step back, tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor in an ungraceful crash. For such a petite woman, she exuded so much strength and a powerful demonic aura. " _Do I have to school you in basic Japanese all over again for you to understand that I am Takashi's_ _ **fiancée**_ _? Or should I articulate every word to you in English?_ " Haruhi punctuated every word as she stared down at Kaede, her demonic aura not showing any signs of subsiding; it instead enveloped her being in this thick, dark purple veil.

When it seemed that Kaede wanted to interrupt, Haruhi didn't let her. " _Oh,_ I'm nowhere near finished yet, _onna_. _If you happened to have so much free time throwing yourself at_ _ **my fiancé**_ _, maybe you should have taken that time to actually do better in your dojo skills. You think you can just waltz into this sacred place and seduced all the men in this vicinity to get you to the top? Well, think again. I will not let you sully this dojo. I will not let you taint the Morinozuka name with your behavior, and I will especially_ _ **not**_ _tolerate it if you even so much touch a hair of_ _ **my**_ _fiancé's._ _ **People like you do not deserve to be in this dojo**_ _. Now get out of my sight before I throw you out._ "

Kaede scoffed and glared at Haruhi from where she was, "Who the hell are you to throw me out of this dojo? If anyone needs to be thrown out, it should be _you_. You're not even a member of this dojo."

" _Oh? Is that so?_ I'd take that back if I were you, _onna_."

Just as their argument were becoming more heated (with Haruhi obviously winning), they were conveniently interrupted by the sensei of the dojo as he stepped out of one of the practice rooms.

"Morinozuka-sama!" An older man greeted. "I didn't expect you'll be visiting the dojo today. Forgive me for not greeting you at the entrance." He bowed in respect, as did Haruhi and Takashi. "And Haruhi-ojousama, it is always a pleasure to having you visit the dojo with the young master. Will you be training again today?"

"It's good to see you again, Ryouichi-sensei." Haruhi greeted warmly. "I think I have time to do some training today. Takashi?" Haruhi exchanged a look with her fiancé, to which he replied with a simple nod.

Only after they exchanged pleasantries did Ryouichi noticed of Kaede, who was still on the floor. The look on her face was rather comical, one would think it was her natural expression.

"Kaede-kun, what are you doing? I would hope you would use your time to hone your dojo skills, rather than sitting there, doing God knows what. If you keep up with your tardiness, then I supposed this dojo is not meant for you." Ryouichi strictly warned. "I would also hope you haven't been giving Haruhi-ojousama a hard time. As she is Morinozuka-sama's betrothed, I would expect you to be fully respectful to her at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaede scrambled back on her feet and kept her head down. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"It is not to me that you should be apologizing to, Kaede-kun."

"It is fine Ryouichi-sensei, maybe this time Kaede-san will rethink her actions before she does them." Haruhi interjected with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but the fire in her brown orbs kept burning still.

"You-!" Kaede looked like she wanted to say something more, but held her tongue back and opted to continuously glare at Haruhi for mocking her.

If Haruhi was the type to smug openly, she would have done so a while ago, but she schooled her features to a slightly pleasant expression, and yet, her brown eyes held so much fierceness in them that Kaede didn't even retort back in reply.

"Shall we head to the main practice room, Morinozuka-sama, Haruhi-ojousama?" Ryouichi asked, to which both Haruhi and Takashi nodded in reply. Ryouichi then led them to the main practice room, while leaving Kaede – who was still bitter about the whole ordeal – behind.

* * *

 _To be continued in the next chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello my beautiful readers. Let us raise our glasses to celebrate the start of the sequel to 'Of Black and Red Roses' *cheers*! After months of working on the draft for the sequel, I have finally decided to upload its very first chapter; this is the prologue before the story progresses to the main plotline. On a note worthy to be taken notice of, I will be doing flashback scenes for the first few chapters (probably around the first 5 to 6 chapters) as well as in a few of the future chapters. I'm not sure how long this story will progress, but I intend to make it as exciting and as detailed as I can. On another note, I won't force you to leave me a review but it's nice to know what my readers thought of the current chapter; in other words, reviews are motivational fuels for authors. For example, what do you think of this chapter? Is it too rushed or too slow? Things like that. Oh and one more thing, updates will be sporadic since I am currently bombarded with assignments in Uni.

P.S. For this sequel, we will explore more of Takashi's wilder and romantic side. I like to think that once he has someone he can devote his life to, bits and pieces of his wilder side would show up. We all like to think that he's not just a Wild Host Type by name (laughs). Also, he talks more than before and expresses himself more, not by a lot, but just enough. I would also like to think that Haruhi's the type to explode after she keeps things inside for too long. I think that's all from me for now.

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2 - Yakusoku

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; the rights go solely to Bisco Hatori-sama. I, however, do own the plot of this story and if it is in some way similar to yours, it is merely a coincidence. Also, this story, unlike its prequel, will be rated M for its future maturity content. Do not say I did not warn you.

 **Author's Note**

Let's take a trip down memory lane, and do take note, the flashback scene is written in a third person's perspective. Do also take note that this is the first part of the few flashbacks that needs to be written. Enjoy~

* * *

 _Previously on Of Black and Red Roses II…_

" _Shall we head to the main practice room, Morinozuka-sama, Haruhi-ojousama?" Ryouichi asked, to which both Haruhi and Takashi nodded in reply. Ryouichi then led them to the main practice room, while leaving Kaede – who was still bitter about the whole ordeal – behind._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** _ **Yakusoku**_

Haruhi was in the middle of changing into her gi in the dojo's changing room when a memory crossed her absent mind. Thinking back to that time when she decided to reveal her gender, she thought that it could have gone worse than what she had imagined it to be, and remembering that moment had put a nostalgic smile across her face despite everyone's reaction.

* * *

 ** _About two weeks before Haruhi's flight to America, early February…_**

" _Haruhi-kun's going to study abroad?! In two weeks?!" came the ladies shocked questions when they first heard the news. They were happy for 'him' but the amount of shock from the sudden news still lingered, and it saddens them to see Haruhi go from the Host Club. Some of the ladies were in despair, especially Haruhi's loyal patrons, while some tried to hide the way their eyes would glistened in the light as they congratulated 'him' on the scholarship offer._

" _I'm actually going to fly off early than the scheduled date, the semester for my course will start by the end of March. So, I need to take some time to get used to the area before I start the new term there. This is something I've been bothered with for a long time now, but I've decided to accept the scholarship offer, and it will only be a year. Besides, time flies fast these days and before you know it, I'll be back in Japan once again." Haruhi smiled to each of the ladies, silently reassuring them that everything will be okay and she will definitely come back home, and so with Haruhi's smile, the saddened atmosphere was easily lifted._

 _As Haruhi watched the people around her with a kind of fondness in her eyes, she knew she had to let everyone know about her real gender, especially to the host club's patrons. She had a feeling the men of the host club will most probably be against her decision, but she had to let the ladies know, as well as the rest of her classmates whom she had spent quite a year with._

 _She thought about this decision thoroughly, up until to the point that she stayed up late during nights when she couldn't sleep. It was for the best, and she didn't want to leave while still carrying this secret for so long. She really didn't mind what the students of the academy would think of her after she would announce her secret, she didn't go to Ouran Gakuen to please everyone else. However, it wasn't in her intention to keep her real gender a secret. There were… certain circumstances why she had to keep it under wraps (read: accidental debt and blackmail from Kyouya)._

 _She would let Takashi and Mitsukuni know about her decision later, and if their views about it differed from her, she will still stand by her decision to reveal her real gender. She was sure the both of them would understand better than everyone else._

 _As hosting activities ended for the day, all the ladies hurriedly left the music room because they wanted to inform everyone else about the news. Haruhi bid them farewell by the doorway. She found it rather comical, it wasn't like her flying off to study abroad was a big deal, and yet they made it that way. She supposed it was something they would normally do, not that she minded._

 _It was odd though, when all the ladies left and the music room suddenly felt a little empty, except for the ruckus the others were making at the lounge area. There was a kind of sadness in her heart, caused by… loneliness? Haruhi wondered if this is what it would feel like if she happened to reveal her gender, like dropping a bomb in an unsuspecting crowd. Would they accept her wholeheartedly? She let out a heavy sigh, her current train of thought was giving her a headache._

 _Just a moment ago, she thought she didn't care what other people thought of her, especially after she'd reveal her real gender. Honestly, it didn't really matter to her, but at the same time, she didn't want to lose their friendship. She treasured every one of them, she really did. However, the very thought of them turning their backs against her once the secret is revealed, chilled her blood immensely._

" _Haru? Hey, are you alright?" Takashi bent down to her level to see her face. He noticed Haruhi seemed slightly off and walked over towards her from the lounge. Even Mitsukuni told him to check up on her as he took notice of the change in her demeanor._

" _I'm fine, Taka. Just a little headache," she smiled up at Takashi quickly, reassuring him that she was alright, but her eyes never met his. She needed to snap out of her thoughts, overthinking was not going to solve anything. "I think I should go home soon, it looks like the sky is getting darker…"_

 _There were thick, dark clouds on the horizon, signs of an impending storm. She was surprised with herself on why she didn't notice the clouds in the first place, she must've really had a lot going on in her mind._

 _Takashi cupped the side of her face with his hand, running his thumb on the expanse of her pale cheekbones, wondering why she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her at the time. He could see the emotion in her eyes, even if she tried to hide it from him, just like what she was doing right now – she was avoiding eye contact from the moment he spoke to her earlier._

 _Sometimes, Takashi thinks that Haruhi really needs to rely on him more often._

" _Come on, I'll take you home," Takashi said, as he observed his beloved more closely. She seemed a little restless._

" _That's okay, Takashi. I'll just walk home, I don't think it'll rain just yet." She knew Takashi already took notice of her current behavior and she wanted to avoid being interrogated. Eventually, she knew she had to tell him about it since she had planned to from the start._

" _Haruhi." The way he called her name made goosebumps appeared on her body, she knew she had no room to argue but her stubbornness kept her from agreeing to Takashi's request._

 _While Haruhi's stubbornness was sometimes adorable, other times though, it provoked the Morinozuka heir. Just when he wanted to give his reply to Haruhi, an incoming message tone was heard coming from his phone. Not three seconds after that, Haruhi's phone went off, indicating a new message was also received._

* * *

' **From: Fujioka 'Ranka' Ryoji**

 **Sub: Take care of my baby girl!**

Takashi-kun, I have another work trip to go to over the weekend, with the rest from the bar. I'll be going by tonight and I'll be back on Monday – the latest on Tuesday – so if you would please be so kind as to look after my baby girl while I'm away? I'd hate to see her alone in that apartment, drowning in her books all the time. I've also asked your parents if they can let Haruhi stay over at your home while I'm away, and they said yes! I should give your parents a gift after I come back. Do let your parents know I said thank you!

~Ranka.

P.S. I've heard you proposed to Haruhi, why didn't I know about this? Were you planning to tell me soon or were you planning to kidnap my daughter instead? I'd expect more in you than that, Takashi-kun. Thankfully, Kyouya told me all about it, even though you should have been the one to tell me first, so you should be grateful to him, Morinozuka Takashi.

P.P.S. I should meet with your parents soon to discuss about your official engagement party and your future wedding plans with my daughter. I can't wait till that day comes! XD'

...

' **From: Otousan  
Sub: When are you going to tell me about Takashi's proposal?**

Ha-ru-hiiiiiiiiiii, when are you going to tell Otousan about Takashi's proposal? D: I had to find out from Kyouya-kun about it D: why won't you tell Otousan anything? D: My baby girl is being rebellious Dx

*ahem* anyway, Otousan has a work trip to go to this weekend. So I asked Takashi-kun's parents to let you stay over while I'm away. Otousan doesn't want you staying in your room all weekend D: because you always do that when I'm gone for work trips. Thankfully, you have Takashi now~

Okay, gtg. Otousan loves youuuu~

Love,  
Otousan~

P.S. You still need to tell me about Takashi's proposal after I get back from the work trip!'

* * *

 _Both of them finished reading their respective messages from Ranka at the same time. As Haruhi was busy trying to come up with reasons why she should just stay at her own apartment, rather than stay over at Takashi's home, she clearly wasn't aware what Takashi was planning to do to her._

 _He texted Mitsukuni that he and Haruhi will be leaving in a bit – even though they were practically in the same room – so as to not let Haruhi know what he was about to do to her. Takashi knew Haruhi was going to try to give him excuses, it was like pure instinct. He pocketed his phone into his school blazer, and bent down to Haruhi's level, next to her ear. "I'm taking you home with me," he lightly growled, and without warning, he grabbed her swiftly by her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She squealed his name in surprise from the sudden action._

 _All the men inside the music room turned to the source of the sound, clearly surprised with what they saw, especially Tamaki and the twins._

 _Just then, Mitsukuni appeared next to Takashi, and in his hand he held Takashi's and Haruhi's school bags. "Here you go, Takashi~ Have a safe trip home~ Take care of Haru-chan, ne?" Takashi only grunted in reply and left the music room in long strides with Haruhi begging him to let her down, while the rest lost the chance to say anything as the door was slammed shut._

* * *

 _When they arrived at the Morinozuka's abode, the rain started to pour down lightly. Fortunately, there weren't any sounds of thunder or flashes of lightning – yet. Haruhi found it odd that it was quiet when they entered, eerily quiet. She couldn't even see one single person of the household, not even the maids. She wanted to ask Takashi about it, but refrained from doing so because she was still miffed by his actions earlier. She was no longer hoisted over Takashi's shoulder though, instead she was being held in his arms. He didn't stop walking until he reached his room, and he used his foot to open and close the door easily with a little force. He didn't even bother to switch the lights on._

" _Change." Takashi ordered as he handed Haruhi a clothing bag and set her down gently on her feet – a stark contrast to the slight rough treatment he used on her earlier._

 _She walked over to the bathroom without saying a word and closed the door behind her with a little force. She didn't want to follow his orders but she also didn't want to anger him further. So she took out the clothing article Takashi gave to her earlier, and was perplexed to find out that it was a nightgown. "Where did he get this from?" Haruhi wondered out loud to herself as she changed into it reluctantly. She put her school uniform aside after she folded it neatly._

I think he's still angry because of earlier _, Haruhi thought quietly. She realized this because when they were in Takashi's car a while ago, he made her sit on his lap, and tightened his hold around her when she wanted to move away. He didn't utter a single word the whole time they were in the car, not even once. She did sense his agitation coming off in waves, and thought that Denjiro-san must've sensed it too since he also didn't say a word._

 _She passed the mirror by chance and was shocked to find out how the nightgown was accentuating her growing curves, and it came down just a few inches above her knees. She shook her head violently, suddenly feeling embarrassed to walk out of the bathroom wearing such a revealing clothing article. However, she couldn't deny the fact that Takashi has good taste. Wait, what was she thinking? This wasn't the time for that!_

 _Haruhi knew she couldn't stay inside Takashi's bathroom forever, although the idea itself was tempting her. So, she forced herself to just get this over with._

 _The second she stepped out of the bathroom, she let out another squeal of surprise when Takashi suddenly carried her towards his bed. Was he waiting for her outside the bathroom all this time?!_

 _Once they neared his bed, he tossed her down to the middle none too gently. Ah, we're back to rough treatment again._

 _Haruhi could only follow him with her eyes as she sat up on the bed, as he walked over to the small sitting area in his room. If she was hurt by Takashi's actions towards her, she didn't let it show. Why was it, that her pride was more important than being honest with Takashi? This wouldn't have happened if she was being honest with him from the start. Wasn't that what they promised each other back then? To be honest with each other. He would've understood straight away, and would've chased away her doubts. They are already betrothed to each other after all, although not officially._

 _She watched him quietly as he shrugged off his school blazer and unbuttoned his dress shirt down to the last one, then took it off and tossed it to one of the sofas nonchalantly. Her eyes had followed every little action he did._

 _Normally, Takashi would've put his used clothing away properly in the laundry basket placed in his bathroom, but right now, he was trying really hard to calm his slight agitation down. This is ridiculous, he shouldn't even be feeling like this just because Haruhi didn't confide in him about her current problems. She'll come around, eventually. That was what he believed in. However, he couldn't calm down. He tried breathing deeply but it wasn't working. Remembering that Haruhi was actually in his room, wearing the nightgown that he gave her – and there was nobody else except for the two them in this huge household – had awakened his carnal desires for her. Something inside him had_ snapped _._

 _Takashi wanted, no,_ needed _to dominate her completely._

 _Seeing the expanse of his broad back without the obstruction of any clothing article had warmed Haruhi's face to the tip of her ears. She could sense the tension in the air coming off in waves from Takashi. It was so thick, she let out a shivering sigh – and that made Takashi turned around to face her as he leaned casually on the back of the sofa with his arms crossed together, staring heatedly towards Haruhi with his steely gray eyes._

 _He was watching her like a predator._

 _Haruhi wanted to look away so desperately because she couldn't handle the way he was observing her right now – it made her body flush without her consent and her thighs to rub unconsciously together. However, she couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from him as he advanced towards her in a predatory manner._

 _She could not let this affect her so greatly, but at the same time, her heart was hammering in her chest, waiting in anticipation to what Takashi wanted to do to her. Haruhi knew she needed to calm her heart down – and calmed it fast. She took in a deep breath to calm herself before voicing out the things in her mind._

" _Takashi, where is everyone else?" she asked quietly, and her voice seemed to amplify itself because the silence was too deafening. She tried to avoid from quivering as she held her gaze with Takashi's intense, heated ones. By this time, he was already climbing on the bed._

" _Otousama," he started and continued to crawl towards her, "Okaasama and Satoshi are abroad for a week for Satoshi's judo tournament."_

 _Haruhi noted the huskiness in his voice and it only made her flush ever more than before. Takashi took notice of this and it only fueled his desires for her further._

" _What about…?" she let the question hung in the air. She knew Takashi knew who she was talking about._

" _All of them took the weekend off – by my request."_

 _By now Haruhi was lying down on the bed as Takashi pushed her down gently by her shoulder, though with a little added force. He hovered above her and trapped her between his arms and legs, so she couldn't run away no matter how much she wanted to. Not that he would allow it to happen._

 _Haruhi tried very hard not to let her eyes stray towards Takashi's well-toned torso, it was making her lightheaded. She willed her eyes to focus on Takashi's face and continued to hold his gaze, but that also seemed to be hopeless because the way Takashi was looking at her made the fire in her belly burn intensely._

 _He watched her lips move to ask the next question as her brown eyes held his gaze still: "Takashi… what are you going to do to me?"_

 _She watched in anticipation as his steely gray eyes turned a little darker and grabbed her wrists with his hands, pinning them above her head. She couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her being, caused entirely by his actions and their extremely close proximity. He leaned down to whisper next to her ear._

" _I want to dominate you completely,_ _Haru."_

* * *

 _Takashi moved to plant feathery kisses along the side of her neck, while at times tracing it with his tongue. She shuddered from the pleasure and wanted desperately to move her hands but the hold Takashi had around her wrists was preventing her from doing so. Just then, he moved to her lips and dived in for a passionate kiss. Tongues clashed and it was obvious that Takashi was winning the battle, even though Haruhi fought fiercely._

 _He made to hold both her wrists (easily) with one hand as they kissed, while the other traced its way up beneath her nightgown. She shuddered again from his touch as it left a blazing trail along her ivory skin. He trailed his hand along her hip, ghosting his fingers along her skin, and his actions made her arch deliciously against him. Takashi let out a deep growl at the contact it made between them, and it encouraged him to advance further up to reach one of his goals that he had in mind._

" _Taka–!" her voice hitched when Takashi's calloused thumb traced over her pink bud. She writhed under him from his repeated ministrations, moaning his name every second, begging him to let her hands go because she wanted to touch him so desperately._

 _Takashi moved down from her lips, to plant a kiss on her navel. It dipped as his lips touched her. Haruhi felt dizzy with all the heat that was spreading all throughout her body as Takashi continued wrecking her with his lips and his dexterous hands._

 _He then gave her a kiss that left a soft red bruise on the junction between her neck and her shoulder before hovering above her, so he could look at Haruhi's flushed expression and the way her body heaves heavily after he made her come undone. He was still holding onto her wrists, and showed no signs of letting go. However, seeing her in this state – all flushed skin and heaving breaths – made him realized one important thing; if he wanted to make her his, to take her completely, he made a vow to do this the right way. He shouldn't be consumed and driven by his lust. Although… the idea itself tempted him._

 _He needed to repent for his behavior and his actions towards Haruhi, perhaps a long meditation is due._

" _Takashi…" Haruhi called out his name breathlessly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Taka…" He smiled after hearing the way she drawled out his pet name for her. He could hear the whine in her voice._

 _Sometimes, Haruhi doesn't realized that it was her who drove him to the very edge, almost urging him to go over it when that happens. Clearly, she was unaware of the things that she was capable of doing to him._

 _Then, Takashi bent down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheekbones, and her jaw, the side of her neck, and lastly her lips. He took his time to kiss her, showing her how much he cared for her, how much he would sacrifice himself for her, how much he loves her at that very moment. Somewhere in between his ministrations, he had let go of her wrists and her arms wound themselves around his neck to bring him closer to her._

 _Suddenly, a blinding flash of lightning pierced through the darkness of the room, followed by its thunderous clap._

 _Haruhi screamed in fright and accidentally bit Takashi's lips, leaving a tiny red cut behind. She wrapped her arms tighter around Takashi, as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. Her hold around him didn't loosened, even if Takashi wanted to take a look at her for a bit._

 _He licked his bloodied lip and tasted iron on his tongue before gathering her in his arms and rolling over to his side with his back facing the window, so that way Haruhi won't be startled by sudden flashes of lightning. He held her close against him, whispering repeatedly that it was alright, and that he was here._

" _Shh… Haru. Shh, it's alright. Shut off everything else, and focus on me and only me," he ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly, in order to soothe her fears away and kissed her forehead from time to time. He didn't let go of his hold around her, not even once._

 _When the night air became too chilly due to the stormy weather outside, Takashi dragged his comforter over the two of them, while still keeping Haruhi in his arms. Her sobs had quietened down over the night until she had fallen asleep, and the last thing on Takashi's mind before he succumbed to the darkness of slumber was, he needed to do something to block off the thunder and lightning from his room, for Haruhi's sake._

* * *

 _Dawn just broke and the early morning air was chilly. Haruhi shivered in her sleep and moved closer to the warmth beside her by instinct. The sudden movement caused Takashi to wake up from his slumber, and he gazed down to the tuft of brunette hair just below the crook of his neck. He smiled tenderly at his beloved and held her closer._

 _Then last night flashed before his eyes and woke him up completely. He was nearly consumed by his lust over Haruhi and he thought he was better at controlling himself than last night's actions, but he was proven otherwise. Perhaps he needed to talk about this with Haruhi; he didn't want to be viewed as the person who took advantage of his beloved just because he used his strength and dominance the wrong way._

 _Although… Haruhi's reaction last night was… recalling it back had urged him to take an extremely cold shower straight away, but Takashi didn't want to let go of Haruhi at the moment, not when he's this comfortable being next to her._

" _Taka… stop poking me…" Haruhi mumbled in her sleep. She moved slightly in her sleep and accidentally grazed him with her thigh._

Fuck _._

 _Takashi forced himself from groaning out loud. This was dangerous, half of him needed to move away from her while the other half wanted him to stay. It looked like the half of him that wanted to stay was winning the battle._

 _She moved again in her sleep, and this time, her leg decided to nudge itself between his legs. It looked like she wanted to find a comfortable spot. However, her movement had caused her to come into direct contact with Takashi's manhood, and made her moan his name in her sleeping state._

Was God trying to test him?

 _Before Takashi could even answer his own question, his calloused hand had traced the underside of Haruhi's thigh, and lifted her just slightly so he could feel her completely; it was as if Takashi was under a spell or maybe he was simply driven by lust and his overflowing love for Haruhi. He shuddered as they made contact with each other. Takashi knew this was wrong, he kept screaming in his mind repeatedly that this was wrong – he was taking advantage of her in her sleep._

" _Hn… Takashi…?" Haruhi mumbled as her foggy mind from sleep cleared up slowly. She was on the verge of waking up. She moved slightly so she could stretch, but found her movement to be restricted. Confusion spread through her foggy mind._

" _Haru, d-don't move." She could hear the strain in his voice as he pleaded with her not to move. So she stopped her movement completely and blinked the drowsiness from her hazy brown eyes, and what she found shocked her completely until she fully awoke._

 _Never had Haruhi seen Takashi in such a flushed and uncontrolled state. He was panting heavily and there was an embarrassed expression plastered on his handsome face, mixed with… was that lust? For her? His steel gray eyes were hooded, darker even._

 _She could feel his heated palm touching the underside of her thigh; his calloused palm had caused a slight shiver to run through her, and she could… feel him._

Oh.

 _She was hyperaware of the way her body started to flush with heat, as wild thoughts ran amok through her mind and it was making her lightheaded._

" _Taka…?" she said his name breathlessly._

" _Just– I'm so sorry, Haru. G-give me a minute," he panted between his words, the heat between them was becoming unbearable, "I just need to– I just need to compose myself."_

 _It was a first for Haruhi to see Takashi not in control of himself, and it made the fire in her belly burn intensely again – just like last night. This was a rare sight of him that she just witnessed and it made her feel proud of herself because this was her doing. Even if she didn't do anything in particular._

 _In a swift movement even Takashi could not have foreseen, Haruhi had straddled him._

" _Holy_ fuck– _," they were in direct contact of each other. "Haru– what are you doi–?"_

 _Haruhi experimentally moved her hips sensually above him ("H-Ha_ ru–! _") and it caused Takashi to swiftly hold onto her hips to stop whatever she was planning to do. Don't get him wrong though, he really wanted Haruhi to continue but the rational side of his brain was screaming at him to take this one step at a time in the right manner._

" _You… don't want to, Takashi?" Haruhi asked quietly; it was evident that her mind was fogged with lust from the way her eyes were staring at him with a heated gaze._

" _What kind of man wouldn't want to make love to his beloved?" Takashi asked in a strained voice as he willed his pulsating manhood from grinding against Haruhi's sacred place. The heat was so delicious, it nearly clouded his rational mind. Nearly._

 _He sat up on the bed with Haruhi still straddling him. The movement caused Haruhi to moan in surprise and Takashi restrained himself from letting the groan that was threatening to come out of his throat. Every little movement was turning this into a dangerous territory._

" _Haru," Takashi began as he took hold both of her hands in his, "I want to do this – what we're about to do – the right way. Since we are already set to be married sometime in the future, I will not be ridden with guilt if I choose to take you completely before our wedding day. But I want to do it the right way. Let me make love to you in the way that you deserve, let me plan that special day beforehand. I want you to anticipate that day until it comes, until I make you come undone. I promise you. Will you be anticipating for that day?"_

 _Haruhi could only nod before Takashi took over her lips to kiss her with a passion so raw, that it left her feeling breathless when they were done._

* * *

Haruhi snapped out of her daydream. The promise Takashi had made back then still rang clearly in her mind, and he has not fulfilled it yet. Up to this day, she has anticipated for that day to arrive. She just turned 17 this year, and that made her recall of the time when the host club celebrated her birthday in a grandeur manner. However, that is a story for another time. Wait, what was she thinking? Now's not the time for that! Her sparring session will start soon, and she better not be tardy about it. Otherwise, Takashi would have to discipline her more closely.

Not that she minded.

"I better hurry."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm sorry for the delay, I just finished my final exams a few days ago for this semester, so that took a lot of my time. Now I have about a month of holiday, so maybe a few updates for this month? Though, that kinda depends on my other activities. Let's just hope I don't get sidetracked too much. *sweatdrops* Review, my lovelies?


	3. Chapter 3 - Present and Past Revelations

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; the rights go solely to Bisco Hatori-sama. I, however, do own the plot of this story and if it is in some way similar to yours, it is merely a coincidence. Also, this story, unlike its prequel, will be rated M for its future maturity content. Do not say I did not warn you.

 **Author's Note**

Now that I've read it through again, I feel embarrassed reading the previous chapter. It was my first time attempting to write such a mature scene. Though, that's a little too late, isn't it? *laughs nervously* In any case, do enjoy this chapter as well~ this chapter will also contain flashback scenes (indicated by italics).

And HChen, you'll just have to see and find out if it ever comes to that. Just remember this: there's always a calm before a storm.

* * *

 _Previously on Of Black and Red Roses II…_

 _Haruhi snapped out of her daydream. The promise Takashi had made back then still rang clearly in her mind, and he has not fulfilled it yet. Up to this day, she has anticipated for that day to arrive. She just turned 17 this year, and that made her recall of the time when the host club celebrated her birthday in a grandeur manner. However, that is a story for another time. Wait, what was she thinking? Now's not the time for that! Her sparring session will start soon, and she better not be tardy about it. Otherwise, Takashi would have to discipline her more closely._

 _Not that she minded._

" _I better hurry."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Present and Past Revelations**

 _Present day…_

"On my word, you will begin the sparring session and it will be over after one of you declares your loss. Are you ready?" Ryouichi-sensei announced as he looked back and forth from Takashi to Haruhi as they bowed to each other before the session starts.

Both Haruhi and Takashi nodded simultaneously towards Ryouichi-sensei as they got ready in their sparring stances. Many of the dojo's disciples had gathered to watch their sparring session as they were interested to see how the famous Morinozuka Takashi was when he sparred – and with a woman no less. Not a lot of people know that Haruhi is Takashi's fiancée, only a handful of them, including Ryouichi-sensei, knew.

" _Hajime_!" Ryouichi-sensei declared as he signaled for them to start.

Truth be told, it has been a while from their last sparring session, because studying had taken a lot of their time. The workload in America is more vigorous than back at home, not that Haruhi minded one bit. It was a challenge she was willing to accept wholeheartedly. Studying is more fun now, thanks to Takashi. Since she was taking the same course as he does, they could discuss about it together whenever Haruhi was in doubt about a particular topic.

Just as Takashi was going to catch Haruhi off guard, she dodged his roundhouse kick in the nick of time and jumped back a few feet away. Haruhi took notice of the tiny lift on the corner of his mouth as he looked at her. _Did he just- did he just smirk at me?_ She narrowed her eyes towards Takashi as a glare was set in place. _Alright Haruhi, focus!_

Haruhi waited for an opening to attack Takashi as they circled each other. When she saw an opportunity, she gripped Takashi's right gi collar and the back of his left sleeve while locking her right leg behind his left, and slammed him down on the tatami mat with full force. She wanted to laugh at the look of surprise on her fiancé's face but the thought dispersed itself quickly when Takashi gripped her left arm and hauled her over him and brought her to the ground.

It was a close match between the two and neither of them wanted to back down from the fight. Then both of them simultaneously grabbed hold onto each other's collars and began sizing each other up to the point where their faces got extremely close, until only a couple of inches was left between them. For other people, that close proximity might have caused anyone to get flustered, but seeing those two doing that with such serious expressions on their faces while giving their best to defeat the other opponent, had led the others to believe that they were already accustomed to it.

Haruhi could see the mirth dancing behind Takashi's steely gray eyes with this close proximity between them, she knew he was enjoying this sparring far from normal. So in order to teach him a lesson, she gripped his gi collar a little tighter before pushing him down to the ground using her full upper body strength. However, before Takashi even touched the ground, he turned the tables by grabbing Haruhi by her collar and her waist, and pushed her to the ground instead. He hovered over her with a smirk plastered on his face before getting up from his position.

Unfortunately, before Takashi even had the chance to get his bearings right, Haruhi locked her legs with Takashi's and caused him to fall to the ground. She twisted her body slightly while still locking her legs with his, until she managed to sit on top of him. She gripped his arm and twisted it slightly, although she made sure not to overdo it. The match ended when Takashi signaled his loss.

"Fujioka Haruhi wins! Congratulations, Haruhi-ojousama. You have improved quite tremendously from your previous session," Ryouichi-sensei announced as the room was filled with claps from the other spectators.

Takashi was still lying on the tatami mat, trying to catch his breath. His vision got blocked when Haruhi hovered over him with a concerned look on her delicate face, although the gleeful expression in her eyes says otherwise. She held out her hand to help him stand, and he took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Haru," he said, he gave her the smile that he had always reserved for her.

They bowed to each other to signal the end of the session, then they turned to bow towards Ryouichi-sensei as well as to the rest who were present inside the room. He was proud of Haruhi; her training had improved immensely since she started last year. Maybe it was time to teach her new techniques? He should go over this matter with Mitsukuni once they get back to the apartment.

Then, so suddenly, the atmosphere in the room had changed a little even though there was still a crowd in the room. Takashi could sense someone was harboring ill intentions and it was aimed towards his Haruhi. He searched through the crowd for the source of those ill intentions and it seems Haruhi had sensed it too because her demonic aura was slowly oozing out of her as she focused her vision at one particular direction. Takashi followed the direction his lover was looking at, and to no surprise, it was directed at Kaede. He could see that Kaede had wiped off her disdain expression and turned pale as Haruhi stared at her with a piercing gaze, she decided to scurry out of the practice room in haste.

Perhaps, it was necessary to speak to Ryouichi-sensei about this matter. For the meantime, he should focus on what's important right now.

"I should reward you tonight for your improved performance, Haru," Takashi murmured as he leaned close to her.

"Eh?" Haruhi turned her head towards Takashi with a flustered expression. Whenever Takashi mentioned 'reward', it always leads to something intimate between them. _Always._ She didn't know when it started, but it just sort of happened one day.

"Look forward to it." Haruhi didn't know what to reply to that, but her face was a dead giveaway to what she was currently feeling. "Let's go back to the apartment, the others are probably awake by now." She only nodded in reply, not trusting her voice at the moment, as they both headed to the changing room.

* * *

 _Back at the apartment..._

The moment Haruhi stepped into their apartment unit, she was tackled to the ground by wailing men, crying out her name as if they haven't seen each other for a very long time. It was a mess of tangled arms and legs, and snot.

Someone at the doorway cleared their throat roughly and they all looked up to see Takashi glaring dangerously at them with his jaw clenched tightly, it was clear on his face that he didn't like what they were doing to her. Even if they are his friends.

They instantly let go of Haruhi while shrieking in terror and hid behind the kitchen island situated at the open kitchen.

"My apologies, Mori-senpai. I did warn them not to do inappropriate things to Haruhi," Kyouya said over at the living room. He was leaning back casually on one of the sofas in their living room, sipping away on his morning coffee. Haruhi – who was still on the floor by the doorway – narrowed her eyes at his drink, did Kyouya used their coffee again?

Kyouya stood up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen sink to wash the mug he used for his coffee. "Yes Haruhi, I did use your coffee again. Shall I replace it with a new one?" he said with his back turned towards them. It seriously made Haruhi wonder whether Kyouya was able to read minds or not. "And no, Haruhi. I'm afraid I don't have the ability to read minds. But if I did…" he left it at that and didn't continue. He walked back to the living room, sat down on the sofa and started working on his laptop. The tapping of the keyboard filled the now quiet room.

 _Even after a year of knowing him, Kyouya-senpai is still somewhat terrifying_ , Haruhi mused as she got up from the floor with Takashi's helping hand.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru suddenly called from the refrigerator, his ashen brown hair peeking above its door. He was looking through their items again. "Got anything for breakfast?" three voices asked simultaneously as they tilted their heads to the side in an innocent manner.

Haruhi had the urge to strangle these bastards, but the firm hand on her shoulder held her back. She looked up to stare pointedly at Takashi, who shook his head in resignation. After seeing that reaction, she could only let out an inaudible exasperated sigh, then taking in a deep breath to calm her mind.

"Oi, _you fucking damn rich brats_. Could you please stop living so relentlessly fancy-free?" she growled in annoyance but at the same time rummaging for ingredients inside their refrigerator. She ignored Tamaki's "MOMMY! H-Haruhi's using a foul language!" cry as he complained to Kyouya. "I swear, you people really need to learn how to cook for yourselves sometimes." Haruhi kept muttering about 'damn rich brats' and their habits of expecting things to already be laid out for them. Seeing his beloved working on preparing for the others' breakfast, Takashi quietly lend a helping hand.

"Make yourselves useful and go wake Mitsukuni up. I will not take no for an answer," she lightly growled, smirking when she could feel them flinching in terror. She didn't have to turn around to see their reactions to her request. Haruhi could even see Takashi smiling in mirth by the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but laugh quietly as well.

Judging from the screams emanated on the floor above them, they have successfully awakened Mitsukuni, although with a bit of a price to pay. _Serves them right_ , Haruhi thought cheerfully. By the time the others walked into their apartment, with a cheerful Mitsukuni and three men who seemed to have lost their souls, breakfast was already laid out by the both of them.

"You know," Kaoru started in a loud whisper next to his twin brother, "ever since Haruhi came out as a woman, she's becoming more ruthless."

"Now that I think about it, you're right Kaoru!" Hikaru replied in the same manner as his twin brother.

"Shut up, you devil twins! What if Haruhi hears you?" shouted Tamaki, and immediately clamped his mouth shut with both hands. He started sweating profusely as he felt a chilling, dark aura – one that can rival Kyouya's and Mitsukuni's – behind him. He saw the twins cower behind the kitchen island again.

" _What was that?_ " she asked venomously. She was sitting beside Takashi on the sofa, along with Mitsukuni who was enjoying his morning raspberry cake. Mitsukuni was a head taller now than Haruhi, his growth spurt suddenly happened in the first two months of their educational stay in Boston, although his love for cakes didn't seem to deplete as he grew older.

"N-Now Haruhi, the twins were just joking. You know how immature they can be," Tamaki laughed nervously (with the twins protesting a "Hey!" at his statement) as he slowly turned around to face her, hands gripping the edges of the kitchen island tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Haru, breathe…" Takashi murmured next to her ear as he wrapped a lean and muscular arm around her, and started rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

The chilling, dark aura dissipated quickly as Haruhi took a calming breath, suppressing the blush that threatened to surface at Takashi's ministrations. Tamaki and the twins audibly let out a relieved sigh, trust their senpai to calm Haruhi down easily.

"Only Takashi is able to tame Haru-chan when she turns into a demon," Mitsukuni commented through mouthfuls of cake. Kyouya smiled at the statement, because it was true.

"HONEY-SENPAI!"

Takashi laughed quietly at his cousin's comment, while Haruhi turned beet red and proceeded to hide her blushing face using Takashi's chest. It was true though, ever since she told the truth about her real gender to everyone else, her temper had gotten the best of her. She tried not to lash out ever so often towards the others, but she just _couldn't_ help it.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mitsukuni dropped by on the last day of her stay at Takashi's home because she wanted to tell both of them of an important matter. She gave him a warm hug as she greeted him by the doorway, with Takashi standing beside her. Then Takashi proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea for the three of them, while Haruhi and Mitsukuni walked over to the living room, chatting mindlessly about everything._

 _Haruhi took notice of the extra bounce in his step and the lingering smile on his cherubic face; there was something going on with Mitsukuni because the look on his face was full of content, almost as if, he was…_ in love _. Maybe she could dig in some information regarding that at another time._

" _So, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni started as he got comfortable on the sofa in the Morinozuka's living room, "what did you want to discuss about?" he added and took the tea that Takashi had offered to him. He reached over to the plate of sweet dango on the coffee table that Takashi had brought along from the kitchen and took a stick._

" _I decided that I want to tell my classmates and all the customers who visit the host club about my secret," Haruhi quietly said as she sipped the tea Takashi offered to her._

 _Both men froze momentarily at the statement and stared at her in surprise. They were caught off guard by her._

" _I don't want to leave for Boston with them still believing a lie about me," she continued and held the tea cup in her hands, looking at its serene content. "I feel like it's time I tell them, you know," she said again and looked up to gaze softly at Takashi and Mitsukuni. "I want to go over this matter with the both of you first, before I tell the others. In any case, I stand by my decision to reveal this secret."_

" _Haru-chan… if that's what you want, then I'll support your decision. How about you, Takashi?" Mitsukuni glanced over at his cousin, noting the slight change in his expression regarding the matter at hand._

" _Takashi?" Haruhi followed him with her gaze as he stood up from the sofa and walked out to the porch from the living room. He closed the sliding doors behind him, so as not to be disturbed momentarily. He didn't say a single word nor did he turn to look at either of them._

" _Just leave him be for a while, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni smiled reassuringly, although it pained him to see the hurt that flashed across her face. "I'm sure Takashi needs a little time to think it through, because this concerns you after all."_

" _What do you mean, Mitsu?" she asked, confusion evident on her features._

This Haruhi… _he sighed inwardly at her obliviousness. "Haru-chan, what do you think might happened after you reveal your secret to the others?" he asked carefully, setting the tea cup on the low coffee table. He looked at her with a serious expression, though his caramel eyes held that gentleness he always reserved for her. "Think about it carefully, Haruhi."_

 _Haruhi grew quiet, thinking about the reason why Takashi had reacted that way. Sure, there might be repercussions regarding her decision, but it couldn't be that bad, right? The most that could happen was everyone would turn their backs on her, but she could try to live through that. Right?_

 _After a while had passed without Haruhi uttering any reply to his question, Mitsukuni let out a quiet sigh. "Haru-chan," he called her name softly and she snapped from her thoughts to look at him, "you should know by now how Takashi feels about you, right? He wants you to be safe from harm's way, and if telling the others about your secret puts you in a jeopardized position, you ought to know what comes after that. Whatever you decision, Haruhi, know that I support any of them 100%. You're part of this family and my family as well, so you're important to me. I don't want to see you in danger."_

" _That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" Haruhi laughed but stopped immediately at the look on Mitsukuni's face. "I just… I just don't want to keep this secret from them for so long. I don't feel right deceiving them of their friendship over this." She casted her eyes down on her lap, her expression bitter._

" _I understand, Haru-chan. Why don't you go talk it over with Takashi?" the older cousin suggested._

 _Nodding her head once at Mitsukuni's suggestion, Haruhi got up from her seat and walked towards the sliding door, pulling it to the opposite direction to step on the porch. She swiftly searched for Takashi with anxious brown eyes and immediately spotted him sitting on a bench, under a large sakura tree in the garden, looking at the cloudless azure sky above._

 _The buds were beginning to blossom, but it was still too early in the spring to tell. Remnants of the crisp winter air was still around, and Haruhi shivered slightly when a chilly air blew by. She took careful steps towards Takashi, so as to not disrupt this serene atmosphere. When there was only a couple of meters left between them, she called out his name quietly. He turned to get a good look at her as he studied the expression on her face, and observed the way she fidgets about on her spot as she refuses to look at him in the eye. No amount of feelings in the world can rival the way he felt towards his Haruhi, and he would be damned if something were to happen to her._

" _Haru,_ _koko ni kite_ _," Takashi murmured, his voice gentle. He extended one hand towards her and pulled her in towards him as she clasped her hand in his. He sat her on his lap, arms wrapping around her waist and rested his head on the crook of her neck. They stayed quiet for a while like that, and Haruhi began running soothing circles on his hand._

" _Takashi…?"_

" _If only I can lock you up in my room and never leave," he said quietly after a moment had passed. Haruhi didn't know if Takashi was serious about that statement or not, but from his actions alone, she deduced that he would be really willing to do just that._

" _Taka," she said after a while had passed between them, "there's also another reason why I wanted to reveal my secret, and I think that it's important that you know."_

 _She turned towards him properly and held his handsome face in her petite hands, her gaze softer than before as she steadily looked into his ashen grey eyes. "I want to proudly say that I am dating the heir of the Morinozuka's." His eyes had slightly turned wide at her statement. "I don't want to hide the fact that I am girl while I'm dating you. I don't want people to talk badly of you, and let them assumed that you are in love with a boy. I also want to tell people that you are off the bachelor's market," she laughed quietly at her own bold statement._

" _You are important to me, Takashi, much more than you might think," she smiled tenderly towards him, "I don't want the Morinozuka name to be sullied because of my own mistake. There might be some repercussions after I reveal this, I'm quite aware of that, but with you by my side, I believe that I can overcome anything."_

 _Before Haruhi could say anything more, Takashi held the back of her head with his hand and leaned in for a passionate kiss. The things she just stated had overwhelmed him greatly, is it possible to love someone much more than this? Why must she always put others ahead of her first? Why couldn't she think of herself first and foremost? It's simple, isn't it? That's because it's Haruhi, he should have known from the start, but he was blinded with his overprotectiveness over her to see that this was not just about her, it was about him too. He reluctantly pulled away from her as they ended their heated kiss._

" _I'll be with you every step of the way," he simply said as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb, looking at her with adoration in his eyes._

" _Thank you, Taka. That means the world to me."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Koko ni kite_ – "come here", said in a casual way


	4. Chapter 4 - Requests and Declarations

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; the rights go solely to Bisco Hatori-sama. I, however, do own the plot of this story and if it is in some way similar to yours, it is merely a coincidence. Also, this story, unlike its prequel, will be rated M for its future maturity content. Do not say I did not warn you.

 **Author's Note**

So very sorry for the two months delay since the last update, Uni's been hectic, but here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading this. We're getting close to the present time soon, in about a couple more chapters.

If, in any way, you find some parts in the current chapter confusing, do let me know! So that I can clarify it to you. In any case, please enjoy yet another flashback chapter.

 **…...**

 _Previously on_ Of Black and Red Roses II _…_

" _I'll be with you every step of the way," he simply said as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb, looking at her with adoration in his eyes._

" _Thank you, Taka. That means the world to me."_

 **…...**

 **Chapter 4 – Requests and Declarations**

 _The day they got back to the academy, Haruhi requested for a short meeting before hosting activities started. All of them arrived there one hour prior to hosting hours, with Haruhi being the first one to arrive. She gestured for them to sit at the lounge area, and every one of the men – except for Takashi and Mitsukuni – had a look of confusion plastered on their handsome faces. However, Kyouya hid his expression very well behind the glare of his glasses. He was confused as well, but didn't let it show. Although, the idea of not knowing why Haruhi had gathered all of them here was extremely unnerving._

" _I've gathered all of you here today for a valid reason, and I'd like to keep this as short as possible." Haruhi started, she was evidently nervous for their reactions, judging from the way she was constantly wringing her fingers ever so often. She looked over at Mitsukuni and Takashi, the former slightly nodding to her in encouragement while the latter gave her the tiniest of smiles._

 _Haruhi took a deep breath to calm her nerves._

" _Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru," she looked at them one by one as she uttered their names. "It's thanks to you all that I'm as determined as I am to strive for the best since I started in Ouran Gakuen, and stumbled upon this eccentric club of ours. It's thanks to you, my world has expanded and my perspective broadened." Her gaze turned softer at their reactions. "However, it isn't only the host club that I have to thank. There's also my classmates and all the customers who visit the host club. Therefore, I have one selfish request. I don't want to leave with them still believing a lie about me. Can't I… tell them the truth?"_

 _Tamaki was, of course, surprised when Haruhi requested to reveal her secret to the others. It was as if a part of him had shattered into tiny irreparable fragments; he wanted her to always stay as and be the Host Club's very own princess, but looking at the expression on her face at that moment, he knew he would not be able to deny her of anything. If this was what Haruhi really wanted, then he would make it happened. Even after all this time, Tamaki cared for her deeply._

 _Kyouya, on the other hand, knew that sooner or later, Haruhi would have wanted to reveal the truth about her real gender. Would the ladies accept this wholeheartedly in a positive light or will chaos ensued? What about the views from the other students? Kyouya knew some of the male students fancied Haruhi even though they viewed her as a 'boy'. What would happen if they found out about the truth? Kyouya had no doubt that things would get more 'lively' than before, it would be really interesting to observe the outcome of this event. However, if results seemed unfavorable, he would use all his power as Ohtori Kyouya to protect Haruhi, because whether he was aware of it or not, Haruhi had dug herself a special place in his Shadow King heart. Although we all know he wouldn't voice this out loud._

 _The twins were against it at first, especially Hikaru. His jealousy got the better of him, he didn't want others to know that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl. The thought of other men trying to win her attention didn't sit well enough with him. Kaoru, the ever reasonable twin, sort of understood why she wanted to reveal the truth about her gender, but Haruhi had become their most special person and he didn't really want to share her with anyone else. He knew he should not be selfish though, Haruhi had freedom to do whatever she wants._

 _They told her that there might be upsetting results from revealing the truth about her gender, but Kyouya reasoned that it might not be the case because throughout the times Haruhi became one of the hosts in the club, the bond she developed with everyone around her might just create the necessary leverage for everyone else to accept who she really was._

" _Well then, if that is what our princess wishes, then we of the Ouran Host Club, shall make it happen." Tamaki said, as his violet eyes narrowed gently towards Haruhi. "And we shall do this the Host Club way."_

 **…...**

 _The following days passed by quickly and the host club president decided to throw a farewell party for Haruhi. Preparations were made and invitations were sent out to the patrons who visited the host club, as well as to Haruhi's classmates. In the midst of these preparations, Haruhi barely saw Takashi as he had to do some preparations and forms to fill in before he and Mitsukuni entered Ouran University._

 _It was decided that the two cousins will take different faculties when they enrolled in Ouran University; Mitsukuni chose to enroll in the Science and Technology faculty so he'd be able to create new projects for the Haninozuka group, while Takashi chose Jurisprudence, or the Theory of Philosophy and Law. This surprised everyone in the host club, they had thought these two cousins would be inseparable until the end._

 _Even Satoshi voiced out his extreme surprise when he dropped by to visit his brother one day – and to check up on how Haruhi was doing – by the music room, with Yasuchika following close behind._

" _Concerning the faculty, the Morinozuka family had a council without Taka-nii and they decided that by themselves," he voiced out bitterly, it was evident from his expression that he disagreed with their decision wholeheartedly. "Taka-nii never wanted to part from Mitsukuni-san."_

" _Satoshi, do not talk of the Morinozuka family like that. I'm sure there's a valid explanation on why Takashi was in a different faculty than Mitsukuni," Haruhi reprimanded._

" _But Haru-nee! I'm sure Taka-nii is not happy about this decision! That's why…" before Satoshi even managed to finish what he wanted to say, Takashi knocked his head lightly with the end of his bamboo shinai._

" _That's enough, Satoshi. Don't spread things around," the older Morinozuka brother scolded lightly. He had just arrived to the music room when he heard his younger brother talking about him. "My path is something I decided by myself. Don't be mistaken."_

" _Taka-nii…!"_

"Satoshi _."_

 _At the warning look his brother gave him, Satoshi held his tongue back but because he was feeling dissatisfied with the issue, he let his feelings show. "B-But… if it was me, even if I went to the University, I'm sure I would never leave my eyes off Yasuchika."_

"… _If it was up to me, I would extremely like you to stay away from now on…" Yasuchika interrupted in a quiet voice, but unfortunately, Satoshi had sharp ears._

"What did you say?! Huh?! _" he started chasing after Yasuchika as the younger Haninozuka took flight from the music room, screaming at the top of his lungs as Satoshi quickly chased after him._

" _OH SHOOT. I FORGOT SOMETHING." The rest who were still in the music room heard Satoshi shouted in the hallway and then the incoming sound of running shoes as they hit the marble tiled floor._

 _Satoshi popped his head through the doorway and his eyes landed immediately on Haruhi._

" _Haru-nee! Okaasama wants you to join us for dinner tonight! Okay, that's it! Gotta chase after Yasuchika and give him an earful for earlier! Ja ne!"_

 _Just as he abruptly appeared, Satoshi quickly left. They could hear him shouting after Yasuchika in the hallway and Yasuchika's cry of mercy._

" _I'm joining your family's dinner tonight?" Haruhi turned to look at Takashi with confusion marring her brows. Judging from his reaction, she deduced that Takashi didn't even know she was going to join his family for dinner. Was there some sort of special occasion? Why didn't his mother tell him about it, but chose to convey the message through Satoshi instead?_

" _Let me give Haha-ue a call for a bit." At Haruhi's slight nod, Takashi excused himself and stepped out of the music room to make a call to his mother._

 _It was quiet in the music room for a short while as the occupants gathered at the lounge area – until Kyouya voiced out his opinions regarding the matter._

" _Well, it seems like a good choice," started Kyouya, his face full of contemplation._

" _Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi inclined her head questioningly._

" _Haninozuka and Morinozuka are each part of excellent, individual families. Even if they discontinue several projects together, their familiar relationship with each other won't be cut," he reasoned. "Mori-senpai is looking to the future as well, in order to make the Morinozuka family go to the top and aiming to be a good partner for Honey-senpai. For this, I understand well why he was resolved to go to different faculties._

 _Before being involved in projects, the knowledge of law is mandatory. Of course, if Honey-senpai wants to become a researcher and developer in the future, he'll be needing special permissions and someone who can provide all that."_

" _Ah, so that's why…" Haruhi murmured as realization dawned on her. When Kyouya puts it that way, it was easier to understand Takashi's decision. Even the twins were nodding in agreement after listening to Kyouya's reasoning._

" _Haruhi, didn't Mori-senpai tell you anything about it?" Tamaki inquired, a slight curiosity lacing his voice. At the negative shaking of her head and the frown that started to appear on her delicate face, Tamaki continued where Kyouya had left off. "Satoshi and Yasuchika probably are still unable to understand this because they are still young, but I agree with Kyouya that it seems like a good choice. Apart from thinking far ahead into the future, I think Mori-senpai's decision to choose his own future is admirable. Don't you think so?" He was standing by the large window then, with a smile on his princely face that showed his rare maturity._

 _Kaoru had picked up Tamaki's underlying message through his given opinion. Truthfully, it_ was _admirable for Takashi to think of his own future. After being bounded to the master-servant relationship for so long, it was a good decision made on Takashi's part because Takashi now thinks of himself first and foremost. Sure, his decision to invest his time in Jurisprudence would greatly benefit Mitsukuni in the future, but still, this was Takashi they were talking about. He always puts Mitsukuni first and foremost before himself, and would have followed him to the very ends of the earth, but somewhere along the way, he stopped to think about what_ he _wants for_ his _future. That action was admirable in itself._

 _The younger Hitachiin twin also thought that_ Haruhi _might have played some major part, if not a little, regarding Takashi's decision – even if she was completely unaware of it. She has that kind of influence; the kind where it drove people to strive and chase after their dreams after seeing her chased after hers with hard work and determination running through her veins._

" _Haruhi," Takashi called by the doorway as he slightly opened the music room door. He beckoned her outside to the hallway to have a word with her; the others were wondering what that was about, but paid it no heed as they fell into idle chatter about the preparations for Haruhi's upcoming farewell party._

" _What did your mother say, Taka?" Haruhi asked as soon as she closed the door behind her._

" _Apparently, Haha-ue_ did _want you to join us for dinner tonight. When I asked what the occasion was, she skillfully dodged my question," Takashi mused though there was a twitch in his eye showing his mild irritation, and it made Haruhi laughed quietly. "All that aside, will it be alright if you join me and my family for dinner, Haru?"_

 _Her eyes softened at his request. '_ Always the gentleman' _, she thought to herself._

" _Sure, Taka. I'd love to have dinner with your family. Dad has a late shift tonight, so it should be fine." There was a cheerful beat in her voice and it made the corners of Takashi's mouth to lift up just slightly at her reply. It made him want to kiss her right at that moment._

 _He did a quick survey of their surroundings, making sure they were the only two people at their vicinity._

 _It made Haruhi tilt her head slightly at his change in behavior, pondering what was wrong. Before she could even utter his name, Takashi suddenly clasped her chin with his fingers to tilt it up towards him in a swift motion and claimed her lips with his in a sweet, heated kiss. Once he broke the kiss off, Takashi laid his forehead against hers and traced Haruhi's slightly bruised-by-his-kiss lips with a callous thumb. He could feel her warm breath as she tried to calm her heart down._

" _What was… that for…?" Haruhi murmured breathlessly._

" _I just… had the urge… to kiss you…" Takashi answered in the same manner as he gave her a crooked smile. The smile that made Takashi even more handsome than before, if that was even possible; the smile that also sent Haruhi's heart and mind into overdrive._

 _She blushed furiously at his reply and seeing her react like that made Takashi want to do…_ things _to her. He really needed to calm down the carnal desires that always sprung unexpectedly whenever he was with Haruhi. He stood straight (which already made Haruhi to miss his warmth) and cupped the side of her face with his palm, as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone._

" _I'll pick you up here in about an hour, is that okay Haru? I just need to finish up a few more forms for the entrance to the university."_

 _At her nod, Takashi reluctantly let her go, but he really needed to finish up those forms if he was going to go to Boston with Haruhi. Although, she_ didn't _know he was going to go with her. Yet. Maybe later will be a good time to tell her, right after the dinner._

" _I'll see you later, Haru."_

" _I'll be waiting here, Taka."_

 **…...**

 _By an unexpected turn of events, the group of girls who were frequent customers of Haruhi (with a few who were fans of Takashi, who also_ became _Haruhi's frequent customers after they witnessed their close relationship) had watched the exchange between the two_ accidentally _– they were walking towards the third music room when a couple of the ladies stopped abruptly when they saw the two together. It was safe to say that none of them were safe and were instantly knocked unconscious from the amount of nosebleeds that seemed to overflow endlessly. Every single face was burned with a furious blush, and every pair of eyes were seeing a thousand stars._

 **…...**

 _By the time the promised hour had arrived, Takashi was already escorting Haruhi to the parking lot so they can get to his car. He finished his errands at the administration office a little earlier than expected, which meant more time to spend with his beloved before the dinner started._

 _The drive back home to the Morinozuka's abode was spent in comfortable silence between the two lovebirds. However, both were wondering whether the dinner would be an ordinary event or the Morinozuka Matriarch had something hidden in her sleeve behind the sudden dinner plan. Well, they would find out soon enough._

 _Once they arrived at Takashi's home, a couple of the maids escorted Haruhi towards the guest room for a change of attire. Before Haruhi walked away further, Takashi called out to her and told her to meet him in his room when she was done changing. Taken slightly aback by his request (because he had asked her in front of the maids), Haruhi could only nod shyly. The maids were smiling knowingly with each other and Haruhi saw their exchange. She ducked her head in embarrassment and that made the maids giggle at her reaction._

 **…...**

 _A knock was heard on Takashi's door. Already dressed loosely in an ash colored kimono, he was lounging around on his bed as he waited for Haruhi. He got up from his bed and walked towards the door to slide it opened, and there stood Haruhi in a dark blue kimono with blooming cherry blossoms amidst a ripple of water. It contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Every time she wore a kimono, Takashi could not help but be enamored by her. No matter what style of clothing she wore, Haruhi is always beautiful in his eyes. However, there was just something about it, whenever she wore a kimono._

" _Takashi?" Haruhi murmured his name as she inclined her head to the side questioningly. He had been staring at her for a short while by the doorway and Haruhi wondered what was wrong._

 _He snapped out of his thoughts and took her hand in his. Takashi pulled her into his room with a little tug and slid the door shut behind them. His slightly forceful gesture made Haruhi's blood to rush to her cheeks, and her heartbeat to increase. He was still quiet when he led her to his bed, and then proceeded to sit down at the end of the bed with her on his lap. Takashi wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, his hold around her tightening slightly._

 _Minutes passed by, and they were still in the same position as before. No words were exchanged, though Haruhi didn't mind one bit. She continued to wonder what was wrong with Takashi, and as she was about to ask him, she felt a tender press of his lips on the nape of her neck. Haruhi shuddered at the contact and let out a breathy sigh as a familiar warmth was starting to pool in the pit of her stomach._

" _Haru…" his warm breath as he whispered her name yearningly against her skin made her thoughts fogged with the beginnings of lust. He ran his hands agonizingly slow alongside her hips and down against the fabric on her thighs, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Even though the kimono's fabric was slightly thick, Haruhi could still feel Takashi's searing touch._

" _We mustn't… Taka…" her rationality clawed its way up to the surface desperately as she tried very hard to suppress her own desires. However, Takashi's continuous ministrations towards her nearly overwhelmed her own rationality._

" _We still have time," he murmured close to her ear in persuasion and turned her head slightly towards him with his index, just so he could plant a kiss on the underside of her jaw._

 _Haruhi twisted her body so she could easily wound her arms around his neck, mind reeling with thoughts full of Takashi. She clasped her fingers behind his nape and pulled him closer to her with a little tug – the small action catching him off guard. It wasn't everyday Haruhi was being assertive, well actually, this was a rare occurrence – not that he was complaining or anything. He wished she would show this side more often._

 _His mind stopped momentarily when Haruhi lightly traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, and grazed it slightly with her teeth. Her actions had caused him to dive in immediately and claimed her lips with his in a heatedly fervent kiss. He pulled her closer to him by the waist, and held the back of her head gently with his other hand as he deepened the kiss._

 _Both were clearly trying to dominate the other, but it was clear that Takashi had the upper hand in this heated battle, due to his strength alone. Without breaking their kiss, he maneuvered the both of them so that Haruhi was lying on her back, while he got on top of her. He stopped to admire the way Haruhi looked nearly wrecked, and that was_ only _due to his kiss. He quietly wondered what she would look like if they went all the way; the thought itself was fueling his desires for her further._

" _You're intoxicating…" Takashi murmured huskily against her neck and traced his tongue along the lines of her veins._

 _His warm breath made her shudder, so she reached her arms out to wound them around his neck and pulled him closer to her, urging him to continue further._

'So dangerous, so very dangerous… _' Takashi thought quietly, but continued his ministrations nonetheless because he wanted to touch her and feel her everywhere. Just like Haruhi, his only thoughts were of her. Then his hand travelled down to the obi of her kimono, with thoughts of untying it._

 _However, just as he was about to untie it, there was a knock on his door._

" _Young master, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes," one of the maids announced, then footsteps leading away from his bedroom was clearly heard._

" _Damn it…" Takashi muttered bitterly._

 _His sudden reaction to the maid's announcement made Haruhi laugh quietly in response. Takashi quickly averted his gaze towards her and raised an eyebrow. He was still hovering over her with a meaningful look on his handsome face, but that expression suddenly changed into something that was close to being devilish. He smirked lightly, one of the corner of his lips lifted mischievously._

" _Takashi…?" Haruhi asked apprehensively, her heart rate increasing at the sight of his devilish side._

" _I can do_ so _much in just under 5 minutes," he said quietly, and yet, his ashen eyes were piercing through her brown ones sharply. There was still a trace of heated lust in his ashen eyes._

 _Her breath hitched at his declaration and it made her anticipate greatly of Takashi's actions. However, seeing that they had less than 15 minutes to go, she should – even though reluctantly – not let this continue any further._

" _I… don't want you to do this hastily, Taka," she started in a murmur, eyes searching meaningfully through his, "even though I really want you to continue…" she said quietly, cheeks blazing in heat at her own sudden confession. "Do you remember what you told me before…?" As she was steadily holding his gaze, she continued to say the things in her mind, "You told me you'd… make… love… to me in the right way, at the right time. But, do you think this is the right time?"_

 _Her question had caused Takashi to widen his eyes in realization, then immediately narrowed tenderly as he gazed at her with affection. He cupped the side of her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbones, relishing in the way her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. He leaned down and kissed her softly, just a light touch of lips but Haruhi could feel his true feelings being conveyed through the kiss. Takashi didn't need to verbally say his answer because Haruhi already understood. She smiled at Takashi, the smile that contained her deep affection for him._

" _We should go out soon," Haruhi said teasingly as she stared at Takashi with gleefulness dancing in her eyes._

" _Mm," he hummed in agreement, but made no effort to move away from her. He continued to watch her intently with gentle gray eyes, and traced the features on her pretty face as if he was etching them permanently in his mind and in his heart. It suddenly made him realized one thing – he had fallen too deeply in love with her and he found that he did not regret it, even by a little._

 _In the midst of Takashi's sudden self-revelation, Haruhi was mesmerized with the way he was looking at her right now. She saw the array of emotions in his eyes, even though his expression had remained the same, except for that illusive intimate smile he always reserved for her. She saw his never-ending affection for her reflected in his eyes, saw the love he had for her that was rooted deep in his very soul, saw his devotion towards her, his loyalty, and his honesty. It was overwhelming, to the point that her eyes had glistened with tears because the happiness that she felt right now was like a dream._

 _He moved slightly from her to sit at the edge of the bed, and held his hand out for her to take. He pulled her to sit beside him and faced her, while clasping her hands in his large ones. Takashi soothingly rub her hands with his thumbs, caressing them tenderly with his touch. He didn't say a word, but continued to hold her hands quietly._

" _We should go," Takashi murmured with a smile as he stood up from the bed, bringing Haruhi with him._

 _Haruhi only nodded in response as she smiled up at Takashi affectionately, then they both headed out of the bedroom to go to the dining room, where the others were already waiting for dinner to be served._

 **…...**

" _Takashi, Haruhi," Riko, Takashi's mother, greeted them with a motherly smile as soon as they stepped foot inside the dining room. "I was going to ask one of the maids to fetch you two, seeing that you two weren't here yet. Did something came up?"_

 _Haruhi suddenly had a flashback of what happened earlier in Takashi's room, and she tried desperately to control the heat that was threatening to spread on her cheeks. Takashi, on the other hand, had put on a stoic mask. At times like these, Haruhi wished she could have successfully hide her emotions as easily as Takashi._

" _I am sorry we are late, but nothing came up, Haha-ue," Takashi smoothly replied as he looked at his mother. "I was only showing Haruhi my collection of miniature figurines, and we didn't realize the time." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the dining table. The slight pressure from his touch led Haruhi to understand that she should just follow his lead in this conversation. They sat around the dining table, with Haruhi sitting next to his mother, as he sat across from her._

" _Ah, that's right. Takashi was showing me his collections earlier." Haruhi said convincingly, and smiled politely at Riko. She recalled seeing Takashi's miniature figurines placed next to the sitting area in his bedroom. She should inquire about those one day._

 _Next to Riko, Akira was drinking a cup of steaming matcha and he was hiding an amused smile behind his teacup. He knew his son was lying, but he did not expect Haruhi to go along with his son's convincing statements. He continued to smile amusingly at this thought – Haruhi was indeed the perfect match for Takashi._

" _Oh, I see. Takashi always has an interest in miniature things since he was a child. No wonder he took a liking towards you, Haruhi dear. Ah, but I don't mean that you're miniature or anything like that." Riko laughed quietly, as she saw how Haruhi's cheeks flourished into a lovely shade of pink._

 _Riko was looking at Takashi with a knowing smile, he knew she had caught onto his lie but still held on her gaze. He had never done this before, this attempt at trying to cover up what really happened. He was always honest with his family, but there was no need – ever – for his family to know about what had transpired earlier. Moreover, Satoshi was also here. There was definitely no need to taint his young and innocent mind – Takashi chuckled at that thought silently._

 **…...**

 _Dinner was eventful, as eventful as it can be in the Morinozuka household. They were now lounging in the main living room after that fulfilling dinner, conversing about everything and nothing in particular – until Riko dropped a sudden question._

" _Haruhi, when's your father's off day from work?" Riko asked._

" _Um, I think his next off day is next week on Thursday," Haruhi pondered, trying to remember her father's work schedule._

" _Alright, could you confirm that with your father?"_

 _Haruhi nodded in reply to Riko's question. She looked over at Takashi and wondered why Riko was asking about her father's off day, she was debating whether to ask about it or not._

" _You're thinking why I'm asking when your father's off day is, aren't you?" Riko laughed at the look of surprise on Haruhi's face._

 _To this, Akira decided to answer her unasked question. "We are planning to meet your father over lunch or dinner on his next off day. There are a few things we'd like to discuss with him."_

" _By discuss, you mean…" Takashi suddenly stated. He had an inkling feeling on what the discussion will be about._

" _Of course it's regarding your engagement with Haruhi, silly Takashi!" Riko jokingly reprimanded her eldest son. "Don't tell me you weren't planning to get officially engaged with his daughter after you proposed to her in that manner?" She reminded Takashi of the proposal he did before._

 _Haruhi could feel her face getting warmer at the memory, so she took a peek at Takashi who was sitting beside her, and she noticed the slight blush on his face. Takashi caught her stealing a glance at him, so he held her gaze with his as he answered his mother's question._

" _There is nothing in this whole wide world that I want more, but to have Haruhi as my wife."_

 _Takashi's sudden declaration of love in front of his whole family made Haruhi turned beet red in embarrassment, and it didn't help when Satoshi suddenly shouted, "WAY TO GO TAKA-NII! Aww, Haru-nee's embarrassed." When it looked like Satoshi was about to add more embarrassing things to say, Haruhi flung a cushion at his face to shut him up. Both Takashi's parents couldn't help but laughed at the current situation._

 _Really, it was an eventful night._

 **…...**

 **Author's Note**

Look forward to the next!


	5. Chapter 5 - His Resoluteness

**Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club – period._

 **Author's Note**

 _I can't believe I left you waiting since February. I don't have much to say, except for the fact that it was such a struggle writing this chapter. Onwards you go then~_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – His Resoluteness**

* * *

 _Ouran High School Host Club_

 _~ You are Invited ~_

 _February 15_ _th_ _  
11 AM  
Central Banquet Hall  
Central Building_

 _Theme: Enchanted Wonderland  
Attire: Formal wear_

…

 _ **Central Banquet Hall**_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and thank you for attending this special event by Ouran Host Club." Tamaki announced from the top of the grand staircase of the Central Banquet Hall._

 _He was donned in a fitted white tuxedo suit with gold embellishments on the collar of his tux and around the wrists of his sleeves. He was a princely sight no doubt, and it made the ladies swoon in admiration._

" _Tonight, we'll be saying farewell to one of our hosts, the scholarship student who is going abroad, as he ventures forth to pursue his dreams. Although this is a good bye party, let us not succumbed to our sorrow of partings, and instead, let us treat this event as a celebration."_

 _Kyouya, who donned a midnight black tuxedo with a black dress shirt underneath, then took his turn to speak after Tamaki._

" _Everyone," he began as he raised the flute glass in his hand, "let us raise our glasses in celebration for Haruhi."_

" _For Haruhi!" everyone in the Central Hall chimed._

 _The resonance from their voices sent a warm and fuzzy feeling inside Haruhi until her affectionate filled brown eyes seemed to glisten under the light of the antique garden lamp post she was standing near to. So many people attending tonight have come here for her; both the ladies and the gents. Although she was not a fan of the unnecessary attention – since she was only going abroad for a year and will definitely come back again – she still felt appreciated by the presence of these people. She was surprised by how big the reception was._

 _Haruhi clearly did not know how much effect she has over these people._

…

 _ **The event was in session.**_

 _Haruhi did not – and will never – know how the Host Club did it, but the Central Banquet Hall was completely transformed into a magical enchanted forest; gone was the mid-nineteenth century Paris architecture, as it was replaced with luscious overgrown, skyscraper tall trees and vibrant forest flowers of various hues and types, with fairy lights twinkling mischievously like fireflies in a dazed flight – one would think that they looked like tiny forest fairies darting through the archaic trees as they chased each other in a game of tag._

 _The pink marbled grand staircase was replaced with a moss-veiled trail that snaked down to the forest floor – it felt plushed underneath the shoes Haruhi wore. Her brown mesmerized eyes then travelled to the sprawling trees, they reminded her of watchful guardians, silent sentinels of the groves, like the ones that were found in fantasy stories. Up above, luminous petals of silver freckled the night sky – even though Haruhi swore it was still daylight outside._

 _It was a botanic wonderland; an ethereal and magnificent sight to behold that took her breath away the very first time she lay her eyes upon it._

 _Despite its magnificent beauty, Haruhi thought that the event was a little_ too _extravagant for a farewell party. The Host Club certainly knew how to throw a grandiose event, nonetheless, she appreciated this immensely, to the point that she could feel her heart swell in joy and happiness. So, while putting her best and natural host smile on her face to show her appreciation, Haruhi walked around the botanical wonderland to greet and thank the guests who came to the event._

…

" _It's time," Tamaki murmured next to Kyouya. His violet eyes moved from his wristwatch to focus on Haruhi, who was mingling with the guests just a few meters from where the President and Vice President of the host club stood._

 _Kyouya nodded with the hint of the tiniest of smiles on his devilish face. He gave a slight nod as a signal to Hikaru and Kaoru, who returned Cheshire grins as a reply. Kyouya's eyes then met with Mitsukuni's, who was standing next to Takashi. Mitsukuni grinned enthusiastically, excitement was evident in his honey-golden eyes at the thought of what was coming next. Takashi, however, wondered about their odd behavior. It seemed like the others didn't include him in the loop, for he was confused as to what was happening._

 _Noticing that his cousin was evidently confused, Mitsukuni only smiled mischievously towards Takashi. "You're going to_ love _this, Takashi, I promise. So just stay here and don't go anywhere else, alright?" and with those parting words, he left the Kendo champion standing there by himself and darted off, followed by the twins, to God knew where._

'What are they up to now? _' Takashi wondered quietly. He felt wary, but thought little of it. In any case, maybe he could take this chance to see how Haruhi was doing – he missed her, even though they were practically in the same room; the ladies kept swarming around her like hungry bees around a flower and that gave him little to no chance at all to properly have a conversation together._

 _He wandered through the hall, searching for a certain brunette, but came up empty. He must have missed her somewhere. He should go look again, just in case._

…

 _ **Preparation Room  
Central Banquet Hall**_

" _You know this isn't necessary, right?" Haruhi grumbled for the umpteenth time, face frozen in a scowl that was threatening to be permanent at any given minute._

" _Haruhi, please, don't scowl." Kaoru chastised as he applied the blusher to the apple of her cheekbones._

" _Yeah, it won't do you any good either to grumble your way through this. So, just sit back and relax. Let us do our magic on you." Hikaru added as he fixed the extensions to her hair._

" _Come now, Haru-chan, you want to surprise Takashi too right?" Mitsukuni asked with a gleeful smile. "It was_ so _hard not to tell him about this plan you know," his honey-golden eyes crinkled in amusement as he stifled a chuckle, "I bet Takashi really wanted to know what was going on earlier."_

" _Wait. What do you mean he doesn't know about this?" Haruhi whirled her head towards Mitsukuni – and it took Kaoru his all not to strangle her because she nearly ruined his latest masterpiece (a far-from-flawless canvas would reflect horribly against the younger Hitachiin) – her face was a mixed of astonishment and confusion._

" _Uh… No?" Mitsukuni grinned innocently as his eyes sparkled in mischief._

…

 _ **Central Banquet Hall**_

" _Ladies and gents, can I have your attention?" Tamaki mysteriously announced at the center of the grand staircase._

 _The lights were dimmed and it evoked a sense of ethereal glow filled with a dark mystery throughout the botanical wonderland. Every one of the guests gathered below the grand staircase to listen to Tamaki more clearly; excited murmurs spread throughout the hall, wondering what the host club had in store for them. Takashi leaned against one of the trees placed near the bottom of the staircase._

 _He still could not find Haruhi anywhere, and suddenly, like a silent dread creeping up his spine, he was feeling nervous for reasons he could not fathom._

" _As the lights dim, you shall find that even the identities near you will be obscured. Inside this vast wonderland, amongst its nooks and crannies, there is a person who is important to all of us. I would like you to search for tonight's guest of honor, who will soon be departing briefly from Ouran..."_

 _That had caught Takashi's undivided attention. He looked up immediately towards Tamaki's direction, who had caught his stare and gave the graduated third year a mischievous smile._

" _I would like you to find the real Fujioka Haruhi!" Tamaki declared grandiosely._

…

 _ **Preparation Room  
Central Banquet Hall**_

" _It was Tamaki's, as well as Honey-senpai's idea."_

 _Kyouya walked in through the doors of the preparation room to see how far they have gone with the arrangements for the final act, and it looked as if they were just about to finish._

" _Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi greeted as she stood from the chair the twins forced her to sit on earlier. "Wait, what do you mean their ideas?" She narrowed her eyes into slits towards Mitsukuni, who seemed to ignore her blatantly._

" _Questions later. We don't have much time left." Kaoru forced her to sit back down and did the final touch on her, as Hikaru busied himself with fastening the shoes that she would be wearing that matched amazingly well with the dress she had already donned._

 _Mitsukuni chose that time to bolt out of the preparation room, so he could join his cousin in the hall, evidently trying to avoid the questions that would come barreling his way if he had stayed any longer. He chuckled to himself as he recalled how beautiful Haruhi had looked in that dress – despite the scowl she gave him for intentionally hiding something from her. He could not wait for his cousin to see her with his own eyes._

…

 _Haruhi was nervous. Well, actually, nervous was clearly an understatement. However, she was the one who wanted this. She requested of this from each of the men of the host club. So, she mustn't back down now, otherwise, it would have been all for naught._

" _With this final finishing touch," Kaoru suddenly murmured, which brought Haruhi back instantly from her distracting thoughts, "the masterpiece…_ is done _."_

" _I think," Hikaru started as he stared at Haruhi in awe, "this is, by far, our greatest masterpiece ever."_

 _As Hikaru stepped to the side to look at Haruhi from a different angle, it gave Kyouya an ample view of the host club princess, and, to put it simply, he was stunned speechless. He had to agree with the twins; this was, by far, their greatest masterpiece._

'An ethereal beauty' _, Kyouya mused quietly. There was a fondness in his eyes, hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he looked at Haruhi. He clicked a small device in his tuxedo's pocket, and he knew the sight of her dressed in one of the Hitachiin's design had been captured._

 _Haruhi stood up from the chair, feeling lightweight and nervous at the same time. This was it – it was time for her to reveal herself to the host club's patronage, her friends, and to those who have attended the event. She was extremely nervous, no doubt, but this secret that she had kept from the others had to end today._

" _Whatever happens, Haruhi," Kaoru said, interrupting her thoughts, "we will always be here for you."_

 _She looked over to Kaoru, then Hikaru (who gave her an encouragement grin), and lastly to Kyouya. The three of them smiled at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back in return._

" _I'll be going now."_

…

 _ **Somewhere deep in the Botanical Wonderland  
Central Banquet Hall**_

 _Sitting in a secluded, small alcove, behind a bamboo grove, surrounded by blooming blossoms of myriad hues, was Haruhi. She was mostly hidden from view, one had to look so thoroughly to be able to see her._

 _The plan, as far as she knew, was to wait at the designated area until someone found her. Haruhi had her own doubts about the plan from the moment it came out of Tamaki's mouth, what if nobody found her? Why couldn't she just tell everyone that she was actually a girl? It would have saved more time, without wasting it meaninglessly like this. But Tamaki was adamant about revealing anything related to the host club, using the host club's way, because it was their_ tradition _. She remembered, at the point, it was too tiring to argue with an excited Tamaki, even the twins were encouraging his idea – as that would have given them the opportunity to dress Haruhi up in beautiful garments. The three of them were already lost in their own world, and whatever the King says, Kyouya would have agreed to them without any arguments (as long as it brought profits to the club, of course)._

 _She adjusted the skirt of her dress carefully, being mindful of the sheer organza strewn with off-white pearls that was clustered around the skirt part of the dress. It was a stunningly beautiful dress, and Haruhi being Haruhi, felt that it was wasted on her. The dress was made out of a type of silky smooth fabric that she recalled was called chiffon, and it was layered with lace and organza, in order to give off a fairy-tale vibe. It was a combination of white and a dusty rose pink, with cherry blossom flowers made of pressed organza and layered embroidery gathered around the waist, crawling up over one side of her shoulder, and sprinkled down her back. The back of the dress was laced up with a sheer, dusty rose colored ribbon, tied in a bow at the small of her back._

 _There was a stark contrast between her and her surroundings; where she was the epitome of pure light, her surroundings were dark and mysterious, with an air of tranquility. If somebody were to pass by now, they wouldn't be able to miss Haruhi, but she was so secluded in that small alcove, people would definitely pass by her without a thought._

 _It felt like a while had already went by, and nobody had managed to find her yet – she knew the plan was a failure. She moved to take a peek out from the alcove, and her long, wavy hair had fallen like a curtain around her face, obscuring her front view. She tucked one side of her hair neatly behind her ear, and decided that she couldn't wait and sit around any longer. It was nearly driving her insane. So, she began to walk to the heart of the botanical wonderland, hoping and praying – deep down – that somebody would encounter her along the way._

…

" _Hime-sama has started to move. I repeat, Hime-sama has started to move. Over." Kaoru delivered his report to the walkie-talkie in his hand, as he caught sightings of Haruhi moving out of the alcove through the binoculars held in his other hand._

" _Alright, men. Time to put the highlight of the tonight's grandiose plan to motion! Over." Tamaki replied through his walkie-talkie, and a series of 'yes' was heard from four different voices._

…

 _Her mesmerized brown eyes roamed freely around her surroundings, she was still in awe on how the host club had managed to create this botanical wonderland in just a week. They must have worked with some excellent architects and event organizers to have this place brought to life to such an extent. The path she had walked on was a long garden trail, her shoes crunched against the ground, and her dress trailed behind her elegantly – eyes searching for signs of the guests that had come tonight._

 _Haruhi thought that she had walked for quite a while already, but she still didn't see anyone along the way. That was odd though. Strangely odd._

 _At the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She turned to look at the accused spot where she thought she saw somebody move, but found nothing of the sort. She blinked her eyes slowly, was her mind trying to play tricks with her? She shook her head from side to side, trying to clear away her imaginative thoughts. "Where is everyone?" Haruhi thought out loud, and continued to walk down the garden path._

…

" _You fool of a twin! Haruhi nearly saw you! Over!" Tamaki screeched in a hushed whisper into the walkie-talkie in his hand._

" _Now, now Tama-chan," Mitsukuni replied into his walkie-talkie, trying to appease his kouhai so he would calm down, "I'm sure Hika-chan didn't do that on purpose._ Right, Hikaru? Over. _" There was a drop of venom in Mitsukuni's voice despite the cutesy tone, and everyone noticed it, sans Takashi who was still searching for Haruhi and kept out of the loop, thanks to Tamaki and himself._

" _R-right. It was an accident. My mistake. Over." Hikaru nervously replied, as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead and trailed down the side of his face. He really didn't mean to appear near Haruhi's location, but he just couldn't help it. Haruhi had looked_ adorable _in that dress._

…

 _Haruhi arrived at the heart of the botanical wonderland, and it was serenely quiet, like the type of quiet when one stood still with eyes fully closed within a forest kingdom, as they concentrated solely on the music that nature had created._

 _That was exactly what Haruhi did, until her concentration was burst like a translucent bubble becoming too large._

" _Haruhi-kun?"_

 _Haruhi turned swiftly to the source of the voice and her eyes met with one of her regulars, and two more coming up by the rear._

" _Yes, I knew it. I found you, Haruhi-kun!" Kurakano said happily. "That dress looks stunning on you."_

" _Everyone…" Haruhi's eyes were getting a little misty as she looked over at her regulars, one after the other. There were more of the ladies coming towards them. Haruhi could also see Kasanoda walking towards them as well._

" _We knew…" Renge continued as she stepped forward to stand next to Kurakano, "We also knew that this look would probably fit you best." She clasped Haruhi's hands in hers, as the other ladies surrounded the both of them with lingering smiles._

 _Renge leaned forward towards Haruhi, "And we knew about Mori-senpai too…" she whispered in her ear, a mischievous smile forming on her lips as she leaned back away from Haruhi._

 _Haruhi's eyes grew wide with alarm as her face blushed furiously with embarrassment. Then Renge stepped to the side, her eyes full of mischief as she looked over the crowd, and the crowd surrounding them parted simultaneously in the middle like the red sea. There, at the very end of the line, was Takashi in all his handsome glory, and the rest of the hosts standing close by. His steely ashen eyes widened when he saw her._

" _Initially, it kind of hurt," Kurakano murmured next to Haruhi's other side, "but all of us saw the way you two looked at each other, and we thought that we really wanted to cheer you on."_

 _The twins and Mitsukuni gave Takashi a small push from behind so he would start walking towards Haruhi. Renge and Kurakano did the same to Haruhi while telling her that there was no reason to be embarrassed. Everyone was practically cheering the both of them on, and when Haruhi nearly stumbled as her shoe caught the front of her dress, Takashi instantly caught her by the waist and steadied her on her feet. Her face flourished into the reddest hue, and it didn't help when the rest of the guests were squealing in love-struck admiration as they saw the way Haruhi reacted. She took a glance up at Takashi, and was satisfied to see that she wasn't the only one who was embarrassed._

"… _Haruhi-kun," the ladies called out to her quietly after the squeals had died down, so she turned to look at them, "we will miss you a lot, but please come back to the Host Club and to Ouran Academy." Unshed tears glistened clearly in their eyes as they tried their hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall any given minute._

 _Haruhi narrowed her eyes gently in affection towards them as tears fell from her own; she wasn't aware how deep the bond she created with everyone else since she came to Ouran, but now she knew that she couldn't have ask for more from these precious people. "Yes… I promise I'll come back, thank you so much everyone…"_

 _They surrounded her in a group of hugs as every one of them comforted each other, and because the crowd around Haruhi grew larger, Takashi was accidentally pushed slightly to the side despite his size that towered easily over everyone else. The rest of the hosts, unfortunately, saw the whole thing unfolded in front of their eyes, and the twins couldn't help but snicker at their senpai's current predicament._

" _Aniki," Kasanoda called as he stopped to stand next to Takashi, "don't let the girls beat you to it."_

 _Takashi gave him a sidelong glance, asking silently what he meant by that. Kasanoda blinked, quietly thinking whether his respected senpai actually understood him or not, but seeing that Takashi was indeed serious from the looks of his face, Kasanoda inwardly sighed and coughed awkwardly._

" _What I meant was, you should take Fujioka away from them. I think your chance to do so will come any second now."_

 _Just then, soft piano music filled the botanical wonderland like a quiet lullaby in the night. The twins, and Kyouya as well as Mitsukuni knew that it was Tamaki's doing. '_ So this is what he meant? _' Takashi thought to himself as Kasanoda inclined his head towards Haruhi's direction. Everyone hushed down as Takashi steadily made his way towards Haruhi, who for the most part, was still surrounded by her regulars. Then simultaneously, one by one, they parted to give way for Takashi to pass through._

 _He stopped a foot away from her and knelt down on one knee, like a prince from a fairytale kingdom. He extended one hand towards her, and gazed at her tenderly with affection-filled eyes, silently asking her to have this dance with him. She slipped her hand in his, feeling his calloused skin under her touch, and he clasped it gently in return. They waltzed within the circle the guests had created, who for the record, were looking at them with love-struck romantic eyes and clasped hands._

 _As for the couple, they could only see each other reflected in their eyes. Their surroundings disappeared, as it was replaced with a sparkling bright background, and only the two of them existed at that moment. Haruhi had followed Takashi's lead so gracefully, it made the rest of the hosts feel proud of her, especially Mitsukuni, who looked at his two favorite people in the world with tenderness, as an adult-like smile appeared on his cherubic face, making him looked like his 18-year-old self._

…

 _ **Around 4pm,  
Third Music Room**_

 _By around 4PM, Takashi approached Haruhi who was in the midst of having a pleasant conversation with a few of the ladies that frequented her – which included Renge – during hosting activities. The party had ended a few hours ago, and now everyone had moved the festivities to the Third Music Room. The ladies were looking at him curiously, wondering what it was the Morinozuka heir wanted._

" _Haru," Takashi called. The ladies didn't miss the way how Haruhi's pet name rolled off his tongue affectionately. "Ladies," he greeted them with an acknowledged nod and made his way to stand in front of Haruhi._

 _Haruhi lifted her head just slightly to look at him, her warm brown eyes that sparkled with life turned softer at the way he smiled at her at that moment. The ladies that surrounded Haruhi were watching the exchange with immensely curious eyes as blood rushed to their cheeks at the way their favorite natural host was looking at the – now high school grad – wild host._

 _He was still dressed impeccably in the light silver tuxedo vest, with a contrasting dark dress shirt underneath, from the earlier party. His outfit had hugged his lean and muscular form at all the right places and it made Haruhi appreciate the view immensely. The top three buttons were undone and it showed off his sharp collarbones and masculinity. There was also a silver upper arm cuff bracelet wrapped around his left bicep, and it made him looked like a Prince from the beast kingdom with his jet black hair and sharp ashen gaze._

" _What is it, Taka?" she tilted her head just slightly in question. "The ladies were just giving me notes and pointers about the places to eat in Boston." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of foreign food. Well, food in general._

 _It was obvious how the ladies were struggling from squealing at her adorableness. It would not have mattered whether she was a boy or a girl, because she could have charmed everyone around her so naturally._

" _We need to leave soon for the dinner," he told her, amused at the way Haruhi blinked owlishly at him, wondering what on Earth he was talking about._

" _Dinner…?" Haruhi repeated the word as if it was foreign to her. Then, as if the gears in Haruhi's brain had suddenly functioned properly, she remembered._

" _Oh! Dinner! That's right! I'm so sorry, Taka! I almost forgot about the dinner with our families!" She blushed in embarrassment, how could have she forgotten about something so important?_

" _Haru, hey…" Takashi took a step nearer towards her and placed the palm of his hand at the side of her face to lift her head, and gazed at her with warm, gray eyes. He tenderly caressed the apple of her cheekbone with his thumb, always marveling at the way it seemed to flush under his touch._

'You had a lot on your mind, so it's understandable. There's nothing to apologize for, really.'

 _She could practically hear his thoughts voiced out through his actions, and it made her smile sheepishly in reply. "I'll just go change first," Haruhi said softly, with a blush dusting her cheeks. "Excuse me everyone." She walked off towards the changing room, leaving Takashi behind with the others._

 _When Haruhi reemerged from the dressing room, wearing a cap sleeved midnight blue dress that reached just below her knees, the music room suddenly turned quiet; the kind of quiet where you'd be able to hear the drop of a pin._

 _Haruhi looked up to see everyone staring at her with bated breaths and ogled eyes, the ladies included. She blinked in bewilderment at their opened reactions, then her eyes travelled towards Takashi, who for the record, was making Haruhi flushed all over – from the top of her head, to the ends of her toes – with the way he was looking at her._

 _There was a fiery intensity in his piercing grey eyes that spoke volumes about how he immensely appreciated his current view of her._

" _Midnight blue definitely suits you," one of the twins – possibly Hikaru – remarked. Murmurs of agreement floated excitedly in the air._

 _The dress had complemented her peachy ivory skin, resulting in a strikingly beautiful contrast. Her femininity oozed out and enveloped her being, making her looked like the true woman she was. Haruhi fidgeted on her spot, still unable to get used to being complimented because she was usually ignorant on looks and appearances of a person – ''the most important thing was a person's insides and character", she would always say to the others._

 _Takashi started to weave through the crowd to get to Haruhi, and when he stood in front of her, practically blocking her from everyone's view, he murmured words for her ears only that made her blushed further. It didn't help when he displayed that elusive, seductive crooked smile for her viewing pleasure – she really wanted to hit him with a shinai right at that moment for making her squirm under his scrutinizing intense eyes._

 _He then brought her to the others, as one hand was placed at the small of her back. The warmth of his touch was distracting, Haruhi tried not to let it get to her too much._

 _There were curious onlookers surrounding them, as they looked from Haruhi to Takashi and back again. Most of these curious ones were not of Haruhi's nor Takashi's regulars. So one of the ladies voiced out her thoughts out loud._

" _Ano, what is Haruhi-kun exactly to Mori-kun?"_

 _A quiet stillness filled the air._

 _Takashi directed his gaze towards Haruhi, who looked up at him with clear brown eyes. He could see her answer portrayed clearly in pools of warm brown, '_ I'm done hiding, so it's okay if you wish to tell them _.' He looked over at the remaining hosts, and each of them had nodded in approval. Whatever happens from now on, he will face them head on with Haruhi by his side, and he knew the hosts would have their backs undoubtedly._

 _With a resolve displayed in his ashen orbs, Takashi directed his eyes towards the guests. His hand glided from the small of her back to the side of her hips then travelled to her elbow, continuously – without breaking contact – gliding down the length of her arm, until his calloused hand enveloped hers in an intimate warmth, then slowly, gently, entwining his fingers with her own._

" _Haruhi is," he began as he addressed the crowd in front of them; his baritone filling the music room with clarity as his hand slightly squeezed hers. Then he turned towards her resolutely, ashen eyes piercing into brown pools that gazed back unabashedly with assurance and unending love. Takashi knew he wasn't the type of man who would publicly display his affections towards his lover, but he needed everyone to know that she was his, always and eternally his. So, he lifted her still clasped hand and bent slightly to meet her halfway, eyes never breaking contact, before pressing his lips lightly to the back of her hand in a sign of a promise kiss._

"She is my betrothed. _"_

 _The music room was then filled with simultaneous gasps, echoing like crashing ocean waves against rocky cliffs._

…

 _ **Present Time**_

Haruhi remembered the barreled of questions that flung towards her and Takashi, never ending questions like unlimited ammunition of an M-16. She shuddered at the memory; it was terrifying when MOE fangirls were involved. Although, it was also partly humorous when Takashi decidedly lifted her swiftly in his arms, and ran out of the music room with lightning speed down the halls of Ouran without a back glance (she thought she saw the other hosts waved cheeringly at a glimpse), and into the waiting limousine parked conveniently in front of the academy's gate. She recalled the way Denjiro-san instantly sped off at Takashi's orders, leaving the academy behind.

To be accepted so easily without judgement still surprised her to this day, but maybe she shouldn't be surprised at all because every host club's patronage has sharp and keen senses, especially regarding the tinier details. Who knew what sort of methods they could and would have used to gain information on their beloved hosts.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Hi. I'm back again. I sincerely apologized for the long wait. There will be one more flashback chapter before we delve back completely to the present time. Until next time then~_

 _And oh. If you'd like to know the current progresses I've made for the new chapter/story, do check my profile frequently, or maybe once a fortnight. There is a specific corner for it._


End file.
